Hart and Jones
by TWIantoJones
Summary: The wedding is only days away & there's still much to do! Evan makes a move on Ianto & John gets ANGRY. Next chapter: The wedding of Ianto and John Hart! With a special guest!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hart and Jones - Starting Over

Rating: R/M (adult situations, language)

Genre: angst, drama, friendship (may develop past that but we'll see)

Characters: Ianto Jones and Captain John Hart, OC's and mentions of canon TW characters.

Summary: Captain John Hart feels guilty for his role in "Exit Wounds" so he returns to Earth to try to start over. He arrives two years after Jack leaves Earth (Post "CoE" Day 5) and learns that not only has Jack moved on completely but also that Ianto Jones has died. He changes his plan and instead is able to prevent Ianto's death and then pull him from the grave. Captain Hart then gives Ianto a chance to have a new life - with him. Will Ianto Jones give up 21st Century Earth to travel with his former nemesis or will he try to survive in a world where he's been dead for years?

Notes: This story came about after several comments/emails passed between myself and other Torchwood fans. I saw so much chemistry between Hart and Ianto in "KKBB" during their office scene that I had hoped for more scenes like that, maybe even an entire episode where the two of them had to learn to work together or there would be life-changing devastation. Since we didn't get any of that, just (in my opinion) some MAJOR Unresolved Sexual Tension, I decided to take it a step further. Many TW fans have stated they would love a Hart/Ianto show so this is probably the closest we'll get! Enjoy!

Oo0oO

Prologue

Captain John Hart swiveled around in his chair and looked around. He sat in the control room of his personal space-vessel. Bored. He was bored, very bored. From personal experience he knew that this was not only unacceptable, it was also dangerous.

With a hefty sigh he turned back to the front and ran his fingers over the control panel. It had been a slow year for him. Profits had come but at a great deal of personal cost. He may have made lots of money but his ship had suffered so much damage that he'd spent more to repair than it was worth. If it weren't for the fact that he loved the freedom that came with the ownership of his own craft he would have traded it for one of those sleek My'tau vehicles. They might have been fast but they didn't have any room for storage. Which meant that he would either have to make frequent stops to get food supplies or get used to ration packs. He'd had more than enough of ration packs during his time with the Time Agency, thank you.

He stood and stretched.

A vacation. That was what he needed, a little break from the monotony of the last few months.

Earth. He would go visit Jack and his Merry Man and Woman. Yes, that would be nice. He always had fun messing with Jack. Of course, he wasn't really certain that he would be welcomed. The last time he had seen them was nearly six years ago when he had helped Gray. That little incident had gotten two of Jack's friends killed.

Maybe, if he were lucky, Jack would have gotten over it and forgiven him. If he were lucky.

He programmed the coordinates and time frame then sat back to enjoy the ride.

"Twenty-first century, coming up."

OoOoO

Five hours later and John Hart was stunned. Beyond stunned.

Torchwood had become a more worldly operation and utilized people from every government agency. Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper-Williams shared joint command responsibilities. The changes had occurred when aliens transmitting demanded an obscene amount of children in return for them leaving Earth alone. The Torchwood base was destroyed and the small team scattered. Jack and Ianto Jones had confronted the aliens but had no success. In fact, Ianto Jones died during the confrontation. Then, according to the records in the Torchwood Archives, Jack used a child to stop the 456 and save the planet. Jack left the planet a few months later only to return and join up with Gwen.

But it wasn't _right_. Ianto Jones could _not_ be dead. After his second encounter with Torchwood, Hart had learned all that he could about those that worked at the Cardiff base. His research told him that Ianto had lived to the age of 44. There was every indication that Ianto had lived a full life. Yet instead he had died, nearly twenty years too soon.

It took three hours to download then backtrack through the files to learn what had really happened. He studied the data and frowned. 456... What the hell? He called up a picture of the aliens known as the 456 and his frown deepened.

Their real name was the Huowenig. The Huowenig had once been an illustrious race renowned for their arts and technological advances. After a biological disaster swept through the planet, their scientists found a way to use a natural chemical produced by their offspring to cure many medical ails. Unfortunately they became addicted. In a matter of centuries there was a decrease in population as fewer offspring were born. The Huowenig government sought help from other planets but none were willing to give them children. By the time John Hart was a top Time Agent, the Huowenig became desperate and contacted their last hope.

Jack Harkness (not his real name) had been at the top of his class in the Time Academy and had been given a high position in the Time Agency right after graduation. One of the missions of a Time Agent was to study the past.

Jack's own mission logs told how he had utilized Time Agency technology and acquired the necessary technology to get the Huowenig into Earth's past. This in turn, going by the fluctuations in time and Ianto Jones's past, is what caused the tragic events of the summer of 2009.

"But Eye Candy was supposed to die in a car accident..."

It was always a mystery how the future could change the past.

Hart chewed at his lower lip in thought. The last few years he had tried to absolve himself of some of the guilt (nasty feeling) that haunted him. He had tried to be good but the guilt was still there.

"Ianto Jones was meant to live for several more years," he said to himself. "Maybe there _is_ something I can do..."

He turned back to the controls and got to work.

He had a life to save.

OoOoO

Ianto stood in the Tourist Office rearranging pamphlets while he waited for the others to get back. He hoped it was soon, he was running out of things to organize.

Knowing Owen, he'd probably convinced Jack to stop by the pub on the way back.

He snorted. His new employer was definitely unconventional. The good thing was that the Captain trusted him, even if Suzie, Owen and Toshiko did not (well, maybe not Toshiko). It made it easier to care for Lisa and-

"Eye Candy!"

He looked up and stared at the man who had just appeared on the other side of the counter.

"Uh..."

"Oh dear," the military dressed man said as he looked at his... wrist strap. It looked almost exactly like Captain Harkness's. "I arrived earlier than I planned. Oops. Oh well, no problem. Gotta wipe me from your memory anyway."

"What?" Ianto reached under the counter for the gun he'd hidden there (just in case).

"This won't hurt... much."

Ianto's eyes widened and he let out a little gasp as he felt a tiny shock go through his body. He crumpled to the floor.

Hart moved to his side and ran a quick scan. Good, the little device was already getting to work. It would rewrite Ianto's immune system. The antidote for the virus that had killed the young man was now a part of his DNA. All that he had to do was go to the grave site and dig him up.

With a satisfied smirk Hart then activated another device, this one would erase the last five minutes from Ianto's memory. Once he'd done that he rose to his feet and transported himself to the future. He looked around and saw a tombstone.

According to his wrist strap, Ianto Jones had been buried for two years.

_At least the stasis field is holding out._

Eye Candy was still alive, just frozen and buried. But perfectly preserved.

His fingers typed in the sequence of codes needed for transport and voila! He and a cold, gray tinged body were on board his vessel.

He blinked at the sight of Ianto Jones.

"Wow... You've seen better days, Eye Candy."

But at least he was alive. The device he'd implanted inside Ianto in the past was working perfectly. As far as the changed history of Earth was concerned, Ianto Jones had died trying to stop the 456. It was rather quite simple to return the boy to the world of the living as he had never really died..

He sat down in the medical bay and waited for the regenerative process to complete. While he did that he thought about what he was going to do now. Records clearly showed that Jack Harkness had moved on. But maybe he would want to be with his former lover again?

No, Harkness was not the kind to look back. He only moved forward.

_Hm, shoulda thought about that before doing this._

It would be difficult, though not impossible, for him to live out his life on Earth. Of course there were also other planets, other times, that might appeal more to him.

Hart touched his chin and frowned.

There was another option... But... No, it was stupid to even consider... However, he was lonely.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm the last person he'd consider traveling with. Besides, his condescending attitude would drive me crazy."

He was brought out of his musings by two things. First the beep of the scanner. Second a pair of blue eyes looking straight at him.

"Ianto Jones... About time you woke up."

OoOoO

An hour later and Ianto had showered and dressed in a set of pajamas Hart had on board (not that he wore them). After he ate a meal (ration pack 37h-k) he demanded answers.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

The answer he received chilled the Time Agent.

"Darkness. Dying in Jack's arms... Knowing that we'd failed."

"You did die. That happened."

"And now?" Ianto asked.

So he told Ianto what he knew. Ianto insisted on seeing Jack so after an internal debate, Hart took him first to see his own funeral then to the time just a few years on.

Jack was easy to find with his wrist strap. So Hart used a special perception filter that also blocked sound from getting out and transported them to Jack's coordinates. The found themselves inside a bedroom. Two people lay on the large bed, locked in a passionate embrace. Their bodies moved with practiced ease as they caressed and kissed and made love.

It hurt Ianto to see Jack happy with a new partner but the young man was more than just a pretty face. He looked away from the amorous scene. For him, it had been only days since the last time he and Jack had... copulated like that. But for Jack it had been a few years. Of course he would have moved on.

_Just a blip in time... In a thousand years' time..._

There was never enough time.

"Eye Candy... We should go."

And so they went back to the ship. Away from Jack.

"Eye Candy, you okay?" Hart asked quietly. He had never gotten over Jack himself so he could not suppress the pang he felt for the younger man.

"It's good that he's happy." Ianto turned and looked out the viewport at the stars. Stars that he used to ask Jack about. Stars that Jack had mentioned in passing that he would love to return to.

"What now?" he asked. "I can't go back. Not only does Jack not need me but everyone I knew thinks I'm _dead_."

"There are other worlds... in this time that are suitable for humans. There is also the future to consider," Hart said carefully.

Ianto turned away. This was too much. But, it was all he had. When he had realized he was going to die he had prayed for two things. For Jack to be alright and for himself to be able to escape the darkness.

Both wishes had been granted. Jack had someone special in his life and Ianto had his life. Really, he couldn't ask for more than that.

_But why couldn't they both go together? Am I really so horrible that I can't even be with the man I love?_

He knew that yes, he was that horrible. He had betrayed Jack many times, he had endangered the world for Lisa. And he had deceived his family. He did not deserve to be happy.

"I can't stay here. Too much risk of bumping into Jack or Gwen... But another world? I don't think I could make it."

"You could come with me."

Hart watched as the tension in Ianto's body lessened. So it wasn't the worst scenario then. Maybe this was meant to happen.

"With you? Doing what?"

"Traveling. Exploring. Get to see the universe."

"Conning and murdering. Committing crime after crime," Ianto added. He shook his head. "Sorry, I may not be perfect but I won't demoralize myself just to help you make a profit."

"Fine. I'll drop you off at the nearest space port and be on my way then."

Hart stood and started to leave the room.

"Wait."

Until he heard the soft, broken voice.

He turned and met Ianto's eyes. The pain and sorrow matched what Hart felt inside.

"Maybe," Ianto murmured. "Just for a bit. Until I get settled."

Hart nodded.

"Come on, then, Eye Candy. I'll show you the ship."

Oo0oOo0oOo0oO

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hart and Jones - A New Beginning

Rating: R/M (adult situations, language)

Genre: angst, drama, friendship (may develop past that but we'll see)

Characters: Ianto Jones and Captain John Hart, OC's and mentions of canon TW characters.

Summary: Captain John Hart found a way to prevent Ianto's death and now they are traveling companions. Hart is wild and untamed while Ianto is too organized and uptight. They have to learn to live together but are their differences, as well as their history, too much to deal with? Only a couple days into their journey and they find trouble

Oo0oO

"Put some clothes on!"

John Hart smirked and continued to dry himself off.

"If you want to have a water-shower I'd suggest you get to it. The water will cut off in a few minutes. There won't be anymore bathing water for 72 hours."

"Why?"

"Because," Hart drawled. "My ship is in space. The water goes through the recycling unit to be, well, recycled through advanced filtration. The same container of water can then be used for approximately three months."

"So it's... dirty water?" The disgust was apparent in the Welshman's tone.

"Filtered and recycled." Hart raised an eyebrow. "However, if you don't want to have a real shower, there is the sonic shower. Efficient but not nearly as relaxing."

"Yes, yes. Fine."

Ianto Jones averted his eyes as he went past the other man.

"Clothes, Captain."

"I like to air dry. Keeps my skin smooth, tight and soft."

Hart laughed as Ianto went _pfft_ and left him alone in the room. Then the Captain sat in his chair and reached for the internal viewer.

"And don't you dare peek in on me or I'll rip your tongue out!"

He withdrew his hand. Oh well. He still had a private video. Ianto didn't know it but that first day he'd been on board Hart had recorded him in the shower. It had been perfectly innocent. The young man had refused his help, said he could bathe himself, so he had set up the sensors to monitor Ianto just in case he did require assistance (after all, Ianto _had_ just been raised from the dead and had been rather weak). He couldn't help it if he had been mesmerized by the long legs, the narrow waist and firm abs. When Ianto had turned... the shape of those luscious buttocks... The way that those dexterous fingers had massaged the protein cleanser into that skin...

Hart licked his lips and shook his head. No wonder Jack Harkness had broken the habit of a lifetime and kept going back to the Welshman. His body was, without a doubt, a work of art.

But it was also untouchable.

The pain was still too raw for both of them. Jack was forever lost to both men and they had to learn to accept that and adapt. Acceptance had come readily but they were only beginning their new lives. And as much as Hart might have wanted to throw Ianto onto the bed (the single bed that they had to share unless one wanted to sleep on the floor), part those thighs and go crazy for a couple hours, he was not about to go there. Ianto needed to figure out where his life was going. Besides, just because Jack Harkness had been able to handle only have one warm body in his bed didn't mean that Hart could. Monogamy was not for him. And he seriously doubted that Ianto Jones would be willing to have sex with him just because they were both there.

Hart counted to one-hundred then got dressed. He then went over to the galley kitchen to start on breakfast. Unfortunately there wasn't enough in the galley to make a real meal. Ration packs it was, then.

He took out two packs and lay them on the table. Coffee was next on the to-do list but to be honest, he was tired of instant. Of course, in the 51st century instant meant little pill-sized pods that were dropped into a cup of hot water. The worst part of it was that although it was less messy to make than using powder the taste and texture was just as bad. It was also the recipe for a bad day. And a bad day meant another argument with Ianto.

"Fuck."

"Something wrong?"

Hart whirled around and then dropped the canister of coffee pills, effectively spreading them across the floor.

Ianto wore only his pants and was towel-drying his hair. And Hart... well, he suddenly found his own pants to be very snug at the sight of the well-sculpted chest.

"Uh, just thinking."

"Dangerous pastime indeed, Captain." Ianto walked over to the sleeping area and rummaged around for a clean shirt. One of _Hart's_ shirts.

"You're funny. Funny, funny." Hart grimaced at the spilled pills and crouched down to pick them up. "But we do have a little issue we need to discuss."

"Issue? What sort of issue?" Ianto buttoned the borrowed shirt and rolled the sleeves up a bit. A quick glance in the mirror... Hm, the circles beneath his eyes were less pronounced than they'd been two days ago. The pallor of his skin looked better too. All he needed was a close shave to lose the 5 o'clock shadow and he'd look as good as he did before he died. Before the day it all changed.

"Supplies."

"Supplies are the issue?"

"Yes, you primitive bastard."

"Care to elaborate, Captain?"

"We're getting low."

"Ah! And how do you propose we rectify this... issue?"

Hart stood and nodded towards the front of the ship.

"There's a spaceport half a day's journey from here. We can make repairs, restock our medical supplies and food stuffs and have a little fun."

"You mean booze and sex, no doubt."

"Like I said, a little fun." Hart waggled his eyebrows at him. "Wanna have some fun with me, Eye Candy?"

"That's harassment, Captain. Try not to overdo it."

The tone was warm, almost jovial. It took the Time Agent by surprise. He hadn't expected Ianto to see him as anything but a traveling companion, someone to help him get through yet the young man was showing signs of adapting. Of being able to move on and start a new life.

"So... no fun huh?" he said in an attempt to cover his amazement at the boy's ability.

Blue eyes sparkled with mirth at him.

"No. No fun. However," Ianto said as he opened one of the ration packs. "I don't suppose I would be able to purchase some clothes?"

"Clothes? Whatever for?"

Hart couldn't contain his grin at the ensuing eye-roll. He'd learned over the last couple of days that Ianto had a vast array of eye-rolls in his arsenal. And he had a helluva good time drawing out each individual roll of the eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. And to answer your question, yes. We'll find you some suitable attire. In fact we might even be able to find a store that sells the type of clothing you so love to wear." Not that he minded the suits; the trousers alone highlighted the, uh, best parts of the man's anatomy.

"Good, then let's eat. After wards we can head to the spaceport."

"Sure you don't wanna have a little fun on the way?"

"Captain!"

OoOoO

Several hours later and Ianto Jones got to step foot in a spaceport for the very first time.

"A bit dirty."

Now it was Hart who rolled his eyes. "That's all you have to say? That it's dirty?"

Ianto smiled and looked around. There were people of all shapes, sizes, colors and genders. If he wasn't imagining things, he could have sworn he just saw a three-legged bearded woman. With a spiked tail and red scales. Interesting. He wished he had a camera. Although he wasn't sure how rude that might seem.

"So this is a spaceport. In the 51st century."

"Yep." There was silence for a heartbeat. "You okay to look around by yourself?"

Then Ianto did the most adorable thing Captain Hart had ever seen or heard in his entire life.

"Eh-uh, _pouft_...Uh, I... well... Hehh." More than a little flustered, Ianto turned pale then red as he tried to formulate a response. His lips puckered up and the tip of his tongue darted out to moisten those lips.

"Too fast?"

With a gulp, the young man nodded.

"Okay. Let's go find a tailor shop then we'll go for a walk."

Ianto followed him around like a lost puppy. It was amusing as well as exhilarating for Hart to have the handsome man stick close. More than a few people watched him enviably.

They found a shop that sold 'vintage' clothes (which nearly made Ianto choke with laughter when he heard that). Hart haggled with the shopkeeper while Ianto tried on various outfits. Pleased with their purchases they ordered the packages delivered to their ship. Then they took a walk around so that Ianto could get a good look at everything.

But of course, they ended up at a bar. The Welshman had expected that. At least the barkeep appeared human and knew English.

"What d'you want, Eye Candy?"

"Uh... Scotch?"

"One Scotch on the rocks."

Ianto smiled a bit as the ball-shaped glass was set before him.

"So is this really Scotch, Captain, or something from this era that is masquerading as Scotch?"

"Eye Candy, stop."

"Stop what?" Ianto lifted the glass and took a sip. _Hm, good._ He tossed it back in a single gulp. It was very smooth.

"Calling me Captain. I don't expect you to call me John but you could call me Hart."

Ianto set his glass down and pushed it back across the bar.

"You don't want me to call you Captain?"

"That's right. If we are going to be together for the next while then there's no need to be so formal."

"Then call me Ianto, not Eye Candy."

"Oh, but you _are_ eye candy!"

"And you're pouting."

"Of course I am... uh... Hold that thought..."

Ianto stood up from his stool, anxiety written on his face at the thought of being left alone. "Where are you-"

"See someone I know. Be right back." Hart tossed down a small USB-sized stick as he rose. "Put whatever he orders on that," he told the barkeep.

Ianto slid back onto his stool and he watched as his companion made his way across the room to shake hands (obviously still a custom) with another man. A handsome man with coal black hair pulled into a ponytail. The man wore a black suit-like outfit with a white coat that was similar to the one Captain Hart wore.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Callis. Used to be a Time Agent before the Agency was disbanded. He's free-lance now." The barkeep leaned over to speak in Ianto's ear. "And your friend is the same. If I were you, I'd get as far away from them as possible."

OoOoO

"Who is that gorgeous creature?" Callis slowly drug his tongue over his lower lip as he watched Ianto sit back down.

"No one you need to worry about." Hart's hands clenched as he watched Callis watch Ianto. He could not help but feel protective of the young man. It didn't help that he knew Callis. The other man would rip the boy apart if given half a chance.

"You sure? We could have a lot of fun with that delectable body."

"Positive. Now, about this little project of yours?"

"Ah, yes!" Callis turned away from the sight of the young human to talk to Hart. He'd worry about the boy later. "Ki'auw crystals."

The mere thought of something profitable made Hart forget about Ianto for the moment.

"Ki'auw crystals? Where?"

"Here on the port on a Kertarian supply shuttle. It's due to leave in four hours." Callis smirked. "They won't even realize they're missing their little trinkets."

"So what's the plan?"

"Simple. The crew, save for one, are on the spaceport having a bout of shore-leave. The lone crewman left behind will be easy to distract."

"Then," Hart said. "We just slip in, grab the goods and leave."

"Exactly." Callis grinned at him. "Now all we need is a distraction."

They bandied about different ideas over drinks. An exchange of gossip also commenced. The Time Agency was no more but the formers agents still had contact with one another. Not to mention the non-Agent gossip.

Hart was just finishing his fourth drink when a shadow appeared over them.

"I hate to interrupt," said Ianto. "But that green-hued individual won't leave me alone."

"Who?" Hart asked, craning his neck.

"That... one over there. It's rather amorous." Ianto gestured towards an alien with green skin who was literally salivating as it looked at him. "No offense, Hart, but I'm not exactly ready to start anything physical with anyone, especially not someone from another species. A little too fast."

Hart snickered. This was priceless!

"What?"

"He- yes it's male -wants to mate with you. See the yellow secretion dripping from it's jaws? That's a sign that he's ready to get busy."

Ianto swallowed and looked over at the slobbering creature that had begun to inch closer.

"Not that I'm not flattered, because I am, but..."

Callis chose then to speak up. "Unless you have a mate, he'll pounce. It's in his nature to take the opportunity when it _arises_."

The expressive blue eyes made Hart's breath catch as Ianto mulled over this information.

"Um," Ianto gulped. "How do I let him down without insulting him enough to make him angry?"

"Show that you already have a mate," Callis said with a leer.

"How?"

Ianto backed up a step as Callis started to rise. The other man's intent was clear but the Welshman was not agreeable to it. It had been only a matter of days since he'd been resurrected from the 456's virus. And other than Jack, he'd never been attracted to any man. He also did not believe that other men could be attracted to him. Even if he did, he was not lying when he said that it was too soon for him to even consider getting involved (however briefly) with anyone. Especially anyone with long, octopus tentacles.

For his part Callis was as determined as the alien to copulate with his old friend's traveling companion. He would most certainly enjoy a night with the young human. The boy had a body that could change the destinies of a thousand world leaders. Young and fit; no doubt he was also extremely flexible. Those supple limbs would look and feel good wrapped around Callis as they writhed in ecstasy. He licked the corner of his mouth and started to reach out, pupils dilated-

Then Hart grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him down into the booth. He wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders and held him close to his body. When the alien looked on Hart turned Ianto's face towards him and nuzzled his jaw.

Out of the corner of his eye Hart saw the annoyed look on Callis' face. It was painfully obvious that his old 'friend' had hoped to get Ianto naked, probably chained to the bed.

But the protectiveness he'd begun to feel for Ianto refused to allow him to let Callis get his hands on him. He knew what Callis was like as well as his capabilities. Ianto would be lucky to survive the night with only a few broken bones.

The alien slunk off, a trail of drool following, and Ianto was safe. Not that he'd been in any real danger of course. The alien (a Thyih) was disappointed but its species was actually very gentle. The most he would do was sulk then seek out another bed-mate.

"You're good, Eye Candy."

"Then move your arm, Hart."

"Eye Candy?" Callis queried.

Ianto looked up at the other man and barely suppressed a shudder. He hated to make snap decisions about people but this man made his skin crawl.

"Captain Hart is a man who only cares about the outside."

"Don't blame him when it's an outside as attractive as yours." Callis made a show of looking at Ianto's body.

"Callis, leave him alone."

"Oh but Hart-"

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Callis narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He stood, finished his drink, then turned cold eyes onto the other two. "Let's go. And bring Eye Candy here with you." He moved to stand next to the booth.

"I don't think so," Hart said. "He's not part of this." He was not about to put Ianto in any-

Ianto tensed and Hart stared at the weapon that was pressed against the younger man's skull.

"He is now."

OoOoO

"Now what?"

"Don't be so snappy Hart. I won't let anything happen to your pretty piece of ass."

Hart glared at Callis. "He's not my anything. I don't see why he needs to be here."

"Because we need a distraction."

"I am not helping you do anything illegal."

Ianto grunted as he was shoved up against the wall.

"Leave him alone," Hart began.

The barrel of Callis' gun made the Captain freeze.

"Look here, Pretty," Callis sneered. "You're going to put this body of yours to use and sweet-talk that Kertarian while we get the crystals. Then." He smiled as the boy trembled slightly. "Then after wards I'll indulge myself with a little romp in the sack with you."

Bright blue eyes locked onto Callis'.

"As if I'd ever let you touch me," Ianto hissed.

"You won't have much choice."

"Not sure I like your pick of friends, Hart."

Callis crushed his mouth to Ianto's then shoved him down the corridor.

"Now go."

Ianto looked at Hart who avoided his eyes. Once the Welshman was out of sight Hart turned to his former colleague.

"Was that necessary? He has nothing to do with this!"

The gun was turned onto him.

"Don't try my patience, Hart."

OoOoO

Ianto really hoped that Hart and Callis hurried with their criminal plot. Not only did he not want any part of this but he didn't want anything to do with Callis. He was fairly certain that the bastard would follow through with his threat and rape him.

He also felt bad for the woman he was chatting up. She was just doing her job and she was going to get in trouble. And there was nothing he could do.

"So," he said as casually as possible (but damn he wasn't good at doing casual like Hart and Jack were) and smiled coyly at her. "This is my first time on a spaceport. What does one do for fun around here?"

She tittered a bit and batted her large eyes at him.

That was when an alarm sounded.

Ianto and the woman looked up as Hart and Callis came running down the hall.

"Sorry to break up the fun," Hart said as he grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him away. "He'll have to call you later."

"What's going on?" Ianto asked as he tried to keep up.

"There was an extra crew member on board. He was injured so couldn't leave the ship."

"And," Callis put in. "The bastard walked in as we were lifting the loot and raised the alarm."

"Please tell me you didn't kill him," pleaded Ianto.

"If security moves fast enough," said the brusque man. "Then I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Oh God..."

"Sorry, Eye Candy," Hart said. "I tried to stop him but he was too fast."

Ianto pulled free from Hart's grasp. "Then I have to turn you in."

Both Time Agents turned to stare at him.

Callis slammed Ianto into the wall again. He pressed his arm against the pale throat and his gun against a throbbing temple.

"Try that and I'll remove your eyeballs, Pretty."

_Click_.

"Try that and I'll remove yours."

Callis looked over at Hart; the Captain had his own gun aimed directly at Callis. The steel resolve in his eyes actually shocked the other man. He had known John Hart since their youth, both had lived in the same city on Earth and joined the Agency at the same time. In all that time he had never known Hart to care about anything except profit. Even the man's infatuation with Jack Harkness could not compare to to his love affair with money. The two of them had conned so many people and committed so many crimes together. Was it really possible that John Hart was changing into someone... docile?

"Hart?"

"Hold it! Drop your weapons!"

A security detachment stood at both ends of the corridor, blocking their escape route.

Callis pulled away from Ianto and fired at the guards. Hart and Ianto both took cover. The guards retaliated and a volley of shots ricocheted from wall to wall. One of the shots hit a power conduit.

An explosion rocked the spaceport. Fires erupted in the corridor and Ianto realized at that moment just how far from home he was.

The guards shouted and sought shelter from the onslaught. They couldn't see to shoot and did not wish to risk hitting one of their own. Callis took advantage of the situation to make his escape. Hart started to follow but then he stopped.

If he left Ianto would be all alone. There was no guarantee that the boy would be able to get back to their ship. In fact it was more likely that he would be captured. If that happened then he would be punished for a crime that was not his own. Could he let that happen? Could he just let Ianto take responsibility for _his_ actions?

"Hart! Captain Hart!"

Hart closed his eyes. He could hear Ianto cough as the smoke invades his lungs. It had been only a few days ago that Ianto had returned from the dead. His body was still rather weak (despite Ianto's attempts to hide it from him) and from the sound of his voice, he was getting weaker.

"Hart, where are you?" Ianto called out. All he could see was smoke and shadow. For all he knew, Captain Hart had abandoned him.

He sagged against the wall, hands over his mouth. His eyes filled with tears as he accepted his fate.

_This time, this place... This is where I will truly die. Alone. _

His knees gave out and he sank to the floor. He coughed and smelled blood. His lungs were bleeding. Death by fire, smoke or internal damage. His eyes closed and he tried to distract himself from his impending end.

"Eye Candy!"

His eyes flew opened.

"Hart! You didn't leave..."

"Did you think I would?" Hart asked. "Who would make the bed or the coffee?"

"I've never made you any coffee," said Ianto as he as hulled to his feet. He allowed himself to lean on the shorter man.

"Then you'll have to start, won't you? Let's go!"

Ianto's weakness slowed them down but in a few minutes they had reached a safe distance from the burning corridor. Hart helped Ianto set himself down on the floor.

"You need a doctor."

"Why didn't you leave?"

Hart crouched down next to him. He opened his mouth to respond.

"There they are!"

The woman Ianto had been made to distract, her captain and five security guards stood a few feet away. Guns raised.

"You are under arrest," the first guard said.

"You don't want to do that," Ianto said.

"And why not?" the alien captain bristled. "One of my crew was injured and my ship broken into. I could have lost everything!"

"Very true," came the smooth reply. Ianto pushed himself to his feet and indicated Hart, who stayed still. "However, you don't know the entire story, Ma'am."

"And what is the entire story?"

"My companion knows the man who shot your crewman. His name is Callis. He told my companion about your cargo and his own plan to take it."

"Yes, according to witnesses you were both seen talking to the man you speak of."

"My companion did not agree with Callis. Instead," Ianto said, voice smooth as silk. And, as Hart was pleased to note, weaving a spell over their captors. It was certainly working on him. "He and I devised a plan to stop him. Unfortunately, we did not know about your crew member or else we would have gotten him to safety. I am deeply sorry."

Was there no bounds to the boy's charms? He had them eating out of his hands as he spun a simple, yet clever tale that actually made Hart seem like a hero.

An hour later, with Hart's help, Callis was taken to the brig. The man glowered at them from his cell.

"So I get tossed in here while you get to run off with my profit. And you get a pretty plaything too."

"Actually," Hart said. "The crystals have been returned to the Kertarian ship."

"So you get nothing but your freedom? How pathetic!"

Ianto stepped forward and said, "Not all rewards are material, sir."

Cold, dark eyes locked onto the Welshman.

"You, Pretty..." Callis ran his tongue over his mouth. "I can assure you that I will get out of here. When I do, I will hunt you down. Once I find you, you will belong to me."

"Not as long as I'm around," Hart said. "Let's get out of here."

OoOoO

A few hours later and the ship left the spaceport. They had refueled and restocked. The Kertarian captain had paid for repairs needed from damage sustained by the explosion. He had even given them a little something extra.

"I can't believe that they gave us some of the Ki'auw crystals," Hart said excitedly. "Do you know how much they're worth, Eye Candy?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me." Ianto handed over a cup of coffee. "Captain, may I ask you a question and get an honest answer?"

"Of course."

Ianto sat down, his own cup on hand, and said, "Why did you rescue me? You could have gotten away, even gotten more of the crystals. But you chose to save me instead. Why?"

Hart sipped slowly at his drink as he tried to think.

"The truth, Eye Candy? I'm lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I lost everything a long time ago. It's why I tried to get back together with Jack. I have no family, no friends, no place I can call home. This ship is all I have. You were not meant to die when you did. I saved you that time because I felt it was the right thing to do. Then I just couldn't abandon you. Today, when the fire broke out, I couldn't just leave you. It made me sick inside to even consider it."

Silence fell over them. Neither knew what the future held for them, as individuals or a pair.

"You're wrong on one count, Captain."

"Oh?"

"You said you have no friends. What am I then if not your friend?"

Hart looked over at him and smiled. "Then call me something other than Captain."

"Ianto."

"What?"

"My name is Ianto. As flattering as it is to be called Eye Candy, I'd prefer my given name. At least most of the time."

"I'll meet you halfway then, Ianto."

"So... Hart, where to now?"

Hart grinned and turned towards the controls.

"Wherever the stars take us."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC

Notes! Because I have 3 separate series going at once (TW Amer, Happy Ending and Hart and Jones) I've set ups a schedule of sorts for all 3. This means that I should have updates at least twice a week, work and life providing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hart and Jones - A New Beginning

Chapter 2

Rating: R/M (adult situations, language)

Genre: angst, drama, friendship (may develop past that but we'll see)

Characters: Ianto Jones and Captain John Hart, OC's and mentions of canon TW characters.

Summary: Ianto convinces Captain John Hart to try something different but a hostage situation causes problems. Can Hart really learn to be a "good guy" or is he doomed to always be hated and despised?

Oo0oO

"Try it, just once!"

"I tried it once already and look what happened; we were nearly killed."

Ianto scowled and folded his arms. He was in the chair next to Hart and he was in the mood to sulk. In the month that had passed since what was entitled "My First Spaceport" in his new diary Ianto had spent his time trying to get Captain Hart to change. So far, he'd had little success.

"You can't go by that, Hart," he said.

"I almost lost you."

The Welshman stared at him. In the last few weeks the Captain had often said things like that, things that made Ianto wonder exactly what was going on inside the man's head. Sometimes he felt that Hart was just teasing him but then... There were times, like now, when he felt that Hart actually...

"Careful, Hart, or I may think that you really care."

Hart chuckled and handed over his cup. "Don't suppose I can get another?" he waggled his eyebrows and his cup.

"Spoiled, you are!" Ianto stood and took the white mug. "Just think about it. I can be the Gabrielle to your Xena."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Hart watched from the corner of his eye as Ianto moved past him out the door. Once he was alone he allowed himself to think of more erotic things. Like the way that Ianto licked his lips between bites of food. And the way that he couldn't lay still as he slept in bed. Or the way that he ran his fingers lightly over his...

Well, dammit! All his fantasies lately had all involved Ianto Jones.

It had to be a side-effect of sharing a bed with the man. That was it, had to be. After all it had been a long while since he'd had anyone even remotely attractive in his bed. Nevermind the fact that all they did was sleep.

"Here you go."

"Mm, thanks."

He raised the cup to his mouth and swallowed a moan as he watched the young man lean over.

It certainly was not his fault that his mind was filled with provocative images when those scrumptious looking buttocks were in his sight.

To take his mind off of his sensuous musings, Hart coached Ianto on ship controls. This was something that served two purposes. The first was that it meant he didn't have to rely on only himself to fly the ship (or the auto-pilot). The second was that it gave Ianto something to do.

There was a third reason as well. Mostly it was to take his mind off his hard-on.

The next day Ianto awoke to find that they were coming up on a planet.

"Glill?"

"A relatively small planet," Hart said. "Only about 5 million people."

Ianto tapped his chin. "What's it like?"

"Quiet. Humans live here as well as the dominant indigenous lifeforms. Males are a puce like hue while females are green. They're very mild tempered and love to have a good time."

"That's good to know." Ianto looked at him. "What exactly are we doing here, anyway?"

"I got a lead on a thing."

A heavy sigh reverberated through the room.

"Another con?"

"It's what I do," was the simple reply.

"Hart - John." Ianto rubbed at his forehead. "In the last few weeks I've seen you con person after person."

Hart shrugged. "I'm good at it. It's served me well for years."

"All I ask is that you try to earn money honestly. I mean, it _can_ be done, you know?"

"Ianto, I am a con man. That is how I make my living. And since the Time Agency disbanded it's all I know how to do."

"Coward."

"What?"

"I said, you're a coward."

"What!"

"You are, admit it. You're afraid to try. Cow-ard."

"I am _not_ a coward! I could make money honestly if I wanted!"

"Then prove it."

"I hate you."

Ianto smiled and bit his lip.

"Oh alright! But I get to call you Eye Candy without complaint from you."

"Deal."

OoOoO

Work was easier to find than even Ianto had expected. It was a holiday season on Glill and even the younger man took on a job.

Ianto had immediately impressed the manager at a Earth-style restaurant with his charm and coffee-making skills. Real coffee was not something that many could produce. He had been hired on the spot.

As for John, he had landed a position of server in the restaurant. It wasn't glamorous but it paid decent.

"I look ridiculous."

Ianto gestured for him to turn around then adjusted the black apron for him. They both wore knee length black tunics and wide leg black pants. As a server, Hart wore a bright orange sash across his torso.

"You look fine."

"Bullshit."

"One week."

"I know Eye Candy."

"Promise me you'll be nice and not be lewd towards the customers."

"You take all the fun out of this."

"Go. You have customers waiting for you."

It took all Ianto had to not laugh as the Captain pouted and walked out of the kitchen. This was not what he expected when it came to space exploration. But what better way to learn about an alien culture than to live it? And it wouldn't hurt to make a little money as well. He already felt bad that Hart paid for the food he ate and the clothes he wore. The least he could do was earn his own money and pay him back.

_There is another way to repay him._

He shook himself. His conscious (which had taken to sound like Lisa as of late) taunted him with images of him and Hart entangled on the bed together.

But he was not one to use sex in such a manner. When he had first been with Jack it had been to comfort both himself and the other man. There was also a mutual attraction. It had not been a means to repay Jack for anything. And he would not lower himself by using his body to repay John Hart. At least not unless he absolutely had to.

Their first day on the job went surprisingly well. Both men made a fair amount of tips in addition to their wages. It was an added bonus that they were given their earnings as they left for the day. When Ianto asked their employer explained that it was customary to pay one's workers each day, as an incentive to continue working there. It also pleased Ianto to learn that Glill was a tax-free planet.

They walked to the room they had rented for the duration of their stay. It was like a dorm room except it had a small kitchenette and they only had to share the bathing facilities with one another room. Small but clean, comfortable and very affordable.

"If I've done the conversions right," Ianto said. "We made between 300 and 400 each today."

"Dollars?" Hart asked as he rubbed his feet. They were sore from hustling and bustling from table to table all afternoon.

"Pounds. Not bad for a day's honest work."

"Hm," Hart mused. "I'll have to arrange for a Galactic account in your name so you can build up your savings and not need me there should you want to buy something."

"Galactic account? Is that a bank account?"

"Yes. Most places it's all done electronically but there are a few that still use physical currency. Mostly more primitive worlds. But if you have a Galactic account then your money is good on any planet, regardless of what the currency is called."

"So that's what our employer meant by 'checking the data banks in an hour'."

"Yep. So, wanna go out to eat?"

"Sure. Afterwards we can explore the town."

"Then let's go. The sooner we go the sooner we get back."

"In a hurry, Hart?"

"We have to be back at work in the morning. 0800, remember?"

"See, not so bad is it?"

"Shut up."

OoOoO

The week passed quickly and John Hart had to admit that it really wasn't that bad. Maybe there really was something to this 'honest living' crap after all.

Their employer stopped them on their last day with a question.

"Stay on for a month?"

Both men were surprised but they discussed it and decided why not? The pay was good, they had a decent place to sleep and they ate for free at work. Not to mention that the workload was not so great that they didn't get the chance to have some fun. They each worked about nine hours a day. Plenty of time left to go out and see the sights. So they rented out their room for a month and made plans to participate in the various activities that were common this time of year.

The end of their second week came just as fast and found the two men in the dining nook of their room eating.

"Hedyl from next door said we should check out the star festival. It starts tomorrow and goes on for four days."

The name startled Hart. He looked up from his breakfast.

"Who?"

"Our next door neighbor." Ianto poured them both a fresh cup of coffee. "She's half human, half Glill. A sort of mint green complexion with blond hair. Quite nice."

"Ah, of... course."

He hadn't even noticed the occupant of the adjacent room. Unless it was someone who benefited him in a sexual or monetary way he didn't notice most people around him.

"In fact she asked if I wanted to go with her and I said yes."

Hart forced down his toast. He gulped his coffee and wiped his mouth before responding.

"A date?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is that a good idea? I mean, it's been such a short time since..." _Since you lost everything. Since I saved you. Since I realized how much I need you._

Ianto looked out the window at the world below. He could see people moving about, heading to work or to the shops. Glill was so much like Earth that for the first time since his resurrection he felt a sense of peace.

"I have accepted that Jack in any time does not need me. I've accepted it and moved on." He took a bite from his plate. "I'm not ready for a relationship but I don't think it's a bad idea if I go on a date now and then. It's not as if we'll be here that long."

"I see." Hart looked away. There was a tightness in his chest and his jaw clenched. He took a slow, deep breath. Of course the young man would go on dates and possibly more. Ianto was attractive and intelligent, fun and witty. And as he'd pointed out, Jack wasn't here.

"Hart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just surprised at your resilience, that's all." He managed a passable smile. "So, want me to tell you about the star festival so you can impress your lady friend?"

OoOoO

One week later and John Hart felt like crying. On one hand he was glad to see Ianto able to move on and enjoy life. On the other he wanted to lock Ianto away and spend eternity washing away the boy's grief with his own kisses.

He had sincerely hoped that Ianto and Hedyl's date would go well and the boy would have a little more spring to his step. Oh that had certainly happened alright. In fact, things had gone so well that the two were practically inseparable. The only time Hart saw his companion was at work and late in the evening in their room. But he had the sneaking feeling that tonight he would be alone.

Hedyl had invited Ianto to her room as soon as they had returned from work. That was nearly three hours ago!

Sex. They were no doubt fornicating with one another just across the hall. He could imagine the way that they must be touching, their hands and mouths caressing each other's bodies. Words of affection and need were probably whispered in shell-like ears even now.

SNAP!

The glass he'd been holding broke and he cursed.

"Hart?"

"Ianto..."

The Welshman hurried to join him and he tutted at the cuts and blood. He shepherded Hart into the bathroom and proceeded to clean the cuts.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," growled out the older man.

He couldn't talk to Ianto, not like this. He could smell the woman's scent on Ianto.

_Jealous, are we?_

Him, jealous?

"Everything alright?" Hedyl asked as she poked her head in.

"Just a little accident," assured Ianto. He smiled at her and she offered to get her first aide kit.

Hart had to endure the girl's sweetness and light as she applied ointment and bandages to his hand. The only good thing was that Ianto then tucked him in to bed and then climbed onto his own.

"Not going out tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, no." Ianto smiled at him and reached for a book he had purchased recently. "I just want to relax tonight."

Okay, so maybe they hadn't had sex... Oh who was he kidding? Not only did Ianto smell like her but he looked way too content as he read his book. He had most definitely slept with the girl.

The pang in Hart's chest tightened.

OoOoO

Three days later and everything went to hell.

"Everyone sit down!"

"Keep quiet!"

"We don't want to hurt anyone."

This last was spoken softly by a Blowfish with a suit that was almost as fine a quality as those Ianto owned. He walked from one end of the room to the other with a cigarette in his mouth and a gun in his hand.

The employees and customers of the restaurant sat on the floor and watched as the Blowfish's minions (there were at least three species, one with a horn on its head) waved their guns menacingly.

Ianto wished that Hart was there but it was the other man's day off. So the young Welshman from the 21st century was caught up in a hostage situation and he really didn't know what to do. He was out of his depth. There were over fifty people in the diningroom and Ianto didn't know what the hell to do to save them.

_Maybe it's not my place to save them. Maybe this is what happens when one leaves his own time. People die because _**I**_ live._

"You! Stand up!"

A beefy, hairy alien yanked a patron to his feet and snarled.

Ianto wished he had his gun. Or at least his stun gun. Anything to help.

But he had nothing.

It really wasn't that long ago that he would have been able to save all these people. But that was back when he worked for Torchwood and had the aid of the team.

What was he now? An intergalactic traveler, oh and a coffee connoisseur. Oh God, he was a space faring Tea Boy.

Was it bad that he was as worried about that as he was about the hostages?

OoOoO

"AERR!"

Hart slammed his fist into the wall, the crunch helping to spark the absolute fury he felt.

He was in Hedyl's room and they were both watching the news. The restaurant that he and Ianto worked at had been taken hostage by a Blowfish gangster.

The one day off that Hart had and all he wanted to do was go there.

"It'll be okay, Captain," Hedyl murmured. "I'm sure that the Glill security is there. He'll be alright."

"Will he?" Hart said.

He had just come in from a little shopping spree (Ianto loved to read so he had picked up a couple books for him) when the half Glill had pulled him into her room. Ten minutes later and he had a bloody fist.

"They're good Captain..."

"Miss," he said harshly. "Unlike you I do not have complete faith on the security here." He turned away and opened the door. "And unlike the Glill security, I am not good." he faced her.

"I am _great_."

OoOoO

"Let her go."

Everyone turned to look at Ianto.

_Oh God..._

He'd spoken without thinking. And to think that one time he had told Jack that he wasn't much of a talker.

The Blowfish had his hand (fin?) around a young woman's throat but he was now looking at Ianto.

The fish let the girl go and turned his full attention onto the human that had dared to speak. He slowly made his way over to Ianto, lighting a fresh cigarette. The beefy, hairy goon pulled the boy to his feet.

"What are you called?"

"Ianto."

"Ie-aan-too," the red aquatic vertebrate said, which caused an eyebrow (Ianto, not the Blowfish's) to rise.

"Er, close enough, I suppose."

"You are human?"

"Yes."

"You smell funny."

"I- what?"

"You smell funny. Like something that has rotted."

Not certain if he should be angry or amused (although he was leaning towards offended), Ianto just frowned.

"I do not like rotted things. Do you know me?"

"Should I?" Ianto asked. Did he really smell bad?

"I am Nio."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure." Nio took a drag from his cigarette and blew smoke into Ianto's face. "Now, we can do one of two things. Either you sit down and behave or-"

"You kill me?"

"No." Nio smiled cruelly. "I will kill everyone here, starting with the old women."

"You bastard..."

Nio gripped Ianto's chin and squeezed.

"Perhaps I _will_ kill you."

"Not unless you feel like dying yourself."

The goons closest to Nio turned and gaped as Beefy, Hairy hit the floor, blood streaming from his mouth.

A man sporting a red military-style coat stood in the doorway, gun in hand.

"John," breathed Ianto.

"You okay, Eye Candy?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh you are so lucky, Fish Face," Hart said. "Because if I discover that even a single hair has been damaged, you will be very, very sorry."

"And you plan on taking us on all by yourself?"

"Fish Face, do you know who I am?" the Time Agent said calmly.

"No."

"I am Captain John Hart."

OoOoO

"Well that was nerve-racking."

Ianto stared at Hart as they walked out of the Glill security headquarters. They were heading back to their room.

"Let me get this straight," Ianto said. "You can face down a pack of alien mobsters but giving your statement to the police and news reporters scares you?"

"That's about the shape of it."

"You are impossible. But thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me. Hmph, you seem to do a lot of that lately."

"I don't mind."

"Really? Well, maybe one day I can save you."

Hart reached out and grabbed Ianto's arm.

"Who says you haven't?"

Ianto stared at him and bit his lip.

"Ianto!"

It was Hedyl. She rushed down the hall and threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried!"

"Ah... Yes, sorry."

"Want to go get dinner? You must be so tired after this ordeal!"

Out of the corner of his eye Ianto saw Hart wilt. Not physically of course but on the inside.

Suddenly he knew. He knew.

The reason he had been saved was not to give himself another lease on life.

It was to give _John Hart_ a chance to change.

"Sorry, Hedyl," he said, gently pulling away. "But this whole mess has been trying. In fact, we put in our leaving notices at the restaurant and will be heading out as soon as we get packed."

Hart looked up and frowned. Sure, they were leaving but not until tomorrow...

"It's been fun but it's time for us to move on."

Hedyl was disappointed but took it in stride. She had known that it was temporary but it was a shame- he was so cute.

The two men didn't speak as they packed. In fact not a word was exchanged until they had plotted their course and were getting ready for bed.

"You could have gone out with her one last time."

Ianto looked up and smiled softly.

"I'd rather be with you."

Hart wanted to believe that Ianto wanted to be with him as a lover but he would take what he could get.

"Can I keep calling you Eye Candy?"

"Yes. John."

OoooOoooOoooO

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Wish

"Coffee?"

Captain John Hart smiled up at the younger man.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful a word that is? Especially when spoken through _your_ lips?"

His companion smirked at him as he set the carafe down on the table between them.

"John, you are absolutely incorrigible." Ianto Jones sat down and picked up his fork. "Oh, that reminds me. We've got about five days' worth of egg product left."

"Egg. It's _egg_. E-G-G."

"John, it's a yellow pill that you dissolve in water and you don't even cook it."

"When you say it like that, Eye Candy, it sounds disgustingly vulgar."

The older man personally found the way Ianto Jones's nose crinkled to be the cutest thing ever.

The last few weeks, ever since they'd left Glil, the two men had grown closer. As they traveled through the stars they shared stories about their lives. John told him about his adventures as a Time Agent and con man extraordinaire while Ianto told him all about life pre-Jack.

It was nice. They enjoyed just getting to know one another. If it hadn't been for the whole "Jack and Torchwood" situation they might have been able to be friends from the get-go.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Ianto asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go check out a nebula. It's a half day's journey from here. So what do you think?"

"Sounds good."

A few hours later Ianto leaned over to look out the window, practically bouncing on his toes in his excitement.

"Is that it?"

"Yep. That's it."

"It's... it's beautiful," Ianto breathed.

Hart gazed at Ianto's profile, at the slightly upturned nose, the lines of his neck, the outline of his Adam's apple.

"It's not the only thing that is..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Hart returned his attention to the nebula. They didn't want to get too close until they had taken proper readings. That didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the view.

"I feel like I'm on Star Trek."

The Captain laughed. "When I was slumming it in the 21st century I saw some of that. Weird show. Completely unrealistic. I mean, really, warp speed? Food made from thin air? Really?"

Now it was the Welshman who laughed.

"Well, it was meant to be entertaining not realistic."

"Obviously..."

Ianto smiled as he sat down. He had to admit, he was very excited to be here. He had been a Star Trek fan as a kid. Nebulas were in just about every episode, they were a science-fiction staple. And now he got to see one up close.

_Beep. Beep._

"What's that?"

"Dunno." Hart touched a button.

"This is the merchant ship _Nu'ij_. We require assistance. Please respond."

Hart frowned, leaning back. He had always been cautious when it came to answering distress calls. You could never tell if you were about to walk into a trap. Of course, there had also been the possibility that there was really someone who needed help. Or that there was plenty of booty to loot and sell for a big profit. And Captain John Hart loved a nice, fat profit.

But that had been before Ianto became his companion.

He didn't know if the distress call was genuine. Could he put Ianto at risk just to see if there was anything worth selling to the highest bidder?

"John." Ianto voice brought him back to reality.

"We'll send out a call of our own. There are patrols all over."

"But John..."

"Someone will help them."

Ianto placed a hand on his friend's arm. "But what if they're too late?"

Hart was torn. On the one hand he didn't want to take the chance. On the other... Ianto had done something that no one else had ever done. Ianto had taught him to care about others.

"Oh all right."

O_O_O_O_O_O

They used John's Vortex Manipulator to get over to the other ship. There were five people, two females and three males, all human, on board.

"The engines have been in need of an upgrade for awhile but we just haven't had the funds," the captain of the ship said. "Sorry to drag you into this."

"No problem. I'll take a peek at your engines. Once we get you going, we'll send a patrol ship to escort you to the nearest port." John turned to Ianto. "Come on, Eye Candy. You can hold the flashlight for me."

A few minutes later and Ianto was indeed holding a 51st century flashlight. He ran a finger over the bulk head and made a face at the gray smudge.

"Dirty."

"Is everything in this century dirty to you?" John grunted as he pulled at wires and cables.

"Sorry. It's just that... Oh nevermind."

"_Tell me what it is you wish..._ "

Ianto tensed. "What was that?"

"I don't know." John stood from his crouch. "Perhaps the intercom."

"_Tell me what it is you wish..._ "

"That voice sounds like it's under water."

"I'm sure it's nothing," John said. But he wasn't so sure. The only thing he was sure about was that he should have said 'no' before.

"_Tell me what it is you wish..._ "

"John..."

"Come on."

Hart grabbed Ianto's arm and led him back to the front of the ship. They both gaped at the silvery figure of a woman that stood in front of the view port. She faced the crew with a dewy smile on her translucent face.

"_Ah! There are more of you!_" She turned her smile towards the other two. "_You may tell me what it is you wish..._"

"What the hell?" Hart said as he placed himself between the woman and Ianto.

"_I am Deryhl. I am here to grant you a wish._ "

The pilot of the ship said, "She told us we can have anything we wish! Anything!"

_Yeah, and a lifetime of regrets to go with it_ , thought Ianto. He knew that there was no one or thing that could grant wishes. And even if there were, he was certain that it would not be as easy as snapping one's fingers. This genie in a bottle was not from Disney, that was for sure.

"_Make your wishes everyone_ ," Deryhl whispered. "_So that I may make your dreams come true!_"

"No thanks. We're just be going," Hart said in a curt tone.

Deryhl smiled at him, her silver eyes darkened a bit.

"_You can not leave. Not until you make your wish._ "

"The hell I can't." Hart (his hand still on Ianto's arm) activated his wrist strap...

…and nothing happened.

"What the..."

Deryhl gaily laughed, as if Hart had told a joke.

"_Make your wish, dear sir._ "

"No."

She tossed her silver hair and smiled at the others.

"_Who will go first? Who among you is not afraid to make a wish?"_

"I'll go!" the pilot enthused. "I had an abusive father. He beat me every damned day. He doesn't deserve to live. I wish he had never been born." He smiled a triumphant smile.

"_As you wish..._ "

Then he vanished.

"What happened!"

"Where did he go?"

"What did you do?"

This last was from Ianto, who pressed himself against his companion's side in fear.

Deryhl waved a hand. "_He made a wish. It is not my fault he did not wish wisely._"

"What do you mean?" Hart demanded.

"_He wished that his father hadn't been born."_

The captain spoke up then. "Which means that he himself wouldn't exist either."

"How stupid!" the younger woman said with a laugh.

"_Do you want to make your wish now, lovely one?_ " Deryhl asked.

"NO!" Ianto said. "It's a trap!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Only if you're stupid like he was!" She turned back to Deryhl. "I wish for my weight in gold!"

Everyone watched to see if a pile of gold would appear at her feet. Only two of them got what they expected.

Hart gripped Ianto tight as the woman's shoes began to shimmer and turn yellow. The color crept up her legs and hardened her trousers. No one else noticed it until her face took on a look of pain. By that time, the gold had extended up to her thighs and was steadily making its way towards her torso.

"What's happening?" she said fearfully. "It hurts! Make it stop!" She began to convulse.

"_But you wished it..._ "

Hart turned and pressed Ianto against the wall, a hand over his eyes. The last sound the woman made was a strangled sob before only her eyes up were uncovered. A minute later and she was a twisted statue made of gold, inside and out.

"_Who else will make a wish?_ "

There was stunned silence from the other three members of the crew as they stared at the statue. Ianto managed to free himself and his hand flew to his mouth in horror.

"My turn."

It was the other woman, a determined expression on her face.

"After what just happened? Are you mad!" Ianto said. Hart had to restrain him.

She smiled at the alien. "I wish for you to send me away from here."

"_As you wish..._ "

"Wait!" Ianto cried.

The next moment there were only four men on the ship.

"Where'd she go?" Hart demanded of the alien.

"_Away from here. Like she asked."_

"Really?"

"_Yes. Only I _ do_ wish that she had been more specific._ "

"What do you mean?"

"_Look outside._ "

Through the view port they saw a body floating in space.

"You've killed her..." Ianto gasped.

"The wording, that's the key!" The captain of the ship said. "You have to be very specific." He ran a hand through his hair and aimed a smile at the alien. "I wish to be returned to my home planet."

"_As you wish..._ "

John Hart, Ianto Jones and the last crewman stared at the spot the captain had stood at.

"Where is he?" the crewman asked timidly.

"_Home. But he did not say what time period, only the place. I'm afraid that he has been returned to his planet at a time when it was incapable of sustaining human life._ "

Ianto closed his eyes. He hadn't even learned any of these people's names. Now he was mourning the loss of their lives.

"_Who will wish now?_ "

"After that you really expect us to make a wish?" Hart snapped.

"I wish for this to be over..." the crewman whispered.

Deryhl just smiled.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Hart clenched his fists as he paced. Only he and Ianto were left. And Ianto was too upset after the last wish to be of much use right now. They were still on the merchant ship and they still had no way of getting back to their ship.

"Alright, are we in agreement to NOT make a wish?" he asked the Welshman.

From his place sitting in a corner, Ianto nodded. He was scared. They were trapped on a ship where wishes led to death.

"_Make your wish_ ," said Deryhl.

Hart glared at her. "Get out."

"_Why do you resist? You are impertinent._ "

She waved her hand and Ianto cried out as Hart vanished.

"But he didn't wish!"

"_He is on his ship. This way he can not force to to not wish._ " She smiled at Ianto.

He suddenly felt very cold.

"_I think I know what you would like..._ " Deryhl murmured.

"Ianto."

No. It couldn't be. He wasn't here...

"Ianto, is that you?"

Ianto turned, tears formed in his eyes.

Because a few feet away stood Captain Jack Harkness.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"DAMMIT!"

John Hart slammed a fist against the wall. That bitch! If she hurt Ianto he would...

"_I find it amusing how you know what you want but yet refuse to wish for it."_

Deryhl stood before him with a curious look in her eyes.

"_Do you not want him? Is he not your heart's desire?"_

"Shut up."

"_But all you need do is ask and he will be yours."_

"No," said Hart. "There's two things wrong with that. The frst is that IF I'm foolish enough to make a wish, I'll die. The second thing is that I do not want him like that."

"_But he is in your thoughts_," Deryhl protested. "_I have seen through your mind the way that you feel about him_."

"And that is?"

"You love him." She was so sure, so confident.

"Yes," Hart said. "It is because of that, of my feelings for him, that I can not make such a wish."

"_Explain."_

"If he were to give himself to me because of a wish then it would not be real. It would be merely a fabrication of fantasy. And fantasy rarely match the reality."

"_But in this instance, you are wrong. He returns your feelings."_

He wanted to believe that, he truly did. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had fallen for Ianto but it had happened. A part of him, the part that he hid deep inside himself, knew that it had happened the day that he had held a gun to the younger man outside the lift. The day that they had met. The courage and loyalty that the young man had shown in that brief conversation had left its mark on the conman. It was this reason, not forgiveness from Jack, that had drawn him back to Earth. Yes he had told Ianto the truth, that he was lonely. But he could have rescued one of the other two instead. Both Owen and Toshiko's time lines had been changed as well just because they knew Jack. So why had he chosen _Ianto Jones_ over either of them? It wasn't his looks, although he was very attractive, because for John Hart looks did not matter.

It was because he was _meant_ to meet and love the Welshman.

And now, because he cared too damn much, once again the man he loved was in danger _because_ he loved him.

"_Wish for him, Captain Hart, and he will be yours," _said Deryhl.

"I don't want a fantasy!"

He just wanted Ianto.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Ianto lay on his back, the weight of Jack's body pressing him down. But it wasn't Jack. Jack was not here, kissing him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

He closed his eyes and tried to think, which was hard with hands caressing him.

Somehow he needed to get back to John. While he knew he wouldn't make a wish, what if the older man slipped up and spoke those fateful words? He couldn't bare it if his friend died.

"Ianto, my beautiful Ianto..."

He really wanted to scream. This copy, this... fake was so real with its voice and its smell but it was so wrong. Jack Harkness had never been one to do the romantic talk, at least not with him. The immortal man had treated their relationship in a rather masculine manner. That meant no sweet talk, no flowers, no sappy movies. They rarely had shown affection in public until the very end. Events like birthdays and Christmas were just another day at the office. They never bothered with any of the couple celebrations either (first kiss, first date, first time having sex, etc). Date night (better known as Weevil Hunting) had been widely sporadic and always went the same way (dinner then sex, although at least Jack sometimes took him to nice restaurants and the sex good).

There had been almost no romance in the relationship. In fact, during the entire time Ianto had felt that they were more friends with benefits than anything else. But he wasn't resentful or angry. Jack Harkness was afraid of love because of his immortality. There was also the Gwen factor. Not that he hated either for it. The heart wants what the heart wants. Ianto had wanted Jack. Jack wanted Gwen. Gwen wanted Jack but chose Rhys. Jack settled for Ianto.

Ianto would defend Jack's feelings for him no matter what. He knew that Jack would never have given himself to the Welshman completely, even if he'd been mortal. But he was thankful for the brief time they'd had.

Now though, he had a second chance. Not with Jack, that was over and done with, but with someone else. Someone who needed him. Someone who really seemed to care. Someone who had a fire burning within him.

"_Have I ever told you how much I love you?" said the fake Jack as his fingers worked on the buttons of Ianto's shirt._

The young man had had enough.

He shoved hard at the figure and climbed to his feet.

"Had you kept your mouth shut, I might have been stupid enough to fall for this pale copy of a great man. But Jack Harkness couldn't even lie and tell me he loved me as I was dying so why the hell would he now?"

Fake Jack reached out for him. "Ianto, my sweet Welshman. It's me." He smiled. "I've returned for you."

Ianto frowned and said, "Then answer me this. When you returned to Torchwood after disappearing on us for nearly three months, when we all returned to the HUB, I asked you if you were going back to your Doctor. What did you say?"

"I said no, of course." Fake Jack stepped closer. "You know how important you are to me. So just wish it and we can be together. Forever."

_I came back for you. All of you._

That was the correct answer. It also made this a little bit easier.

"You may as well kill me now because I can assure you, I will sit here and die of old age, oxygen deprivation or starvation before I make a damned wish."

Fake Jack got angry.

"_If I could, I would!"_

Ianto cocked his head, at both the underwater voice and the implication of the words.

"So if I don't make a wish, you can't do anything? Then why can't we leave?"

_"Because that is all that I can do. I can keep you here, trapped in the Triangle."_

"Triangle? Wait," Ianto said. "Is this like the Bermuda Triangle on Earth?"

"_Yes. The Triangle was once home to billions but now there is only me. I will not allow my home to die."_

Ianto stared at the image of his former lover. He recalled a movie that he'd seen when he was much younger. A young woman had been forced into making a wish because of a demon that had been released accidentally. Everyone else who had wished had suffered horribly as a result. The girl had eventually made a wish but had been specific enough to revert time and save everyone.

Could he do the same?

He was certain it would work but unlike the girl in the movie there were two people who were forced into such a precarious position. He had to contact John and make him understand what to do.

"_Let me convince you, my sweet,_" Fake Jack said as he moved back towards him.

As Fake Jack's lips descended on his, Ianto twisted their bodies so that he had the other pressed up against the control panel. The communication controls were beneath his hand. All he needed was for John to get the message.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Hart tried to ignore the voice of the alien. Deryhl kept going on about how she could give him Ianto and it was driving him crazy.

His wriststrap vibrated, which was unusual, and he looked down.

PRESS THE RED BUTTON IF YOU CAN READ THIS. IJ

He kept an eye on Deryhl as he pressed the button. A second message came up on the small screen.

PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON THEN COUNT TO TEN. SPEAK ALOUD THE NEXT MESSAGE.

Hart counted in his head. Just as he reached ten he spoke the words that had appeared on the screen.

"I wish that five hours, thirteen minutes ago Ianto and I did not answer the distress call sent out by the ship Nu'ij."

The words _ I wish _caught Deryhl's attention and made her smile. By the end of the sentence though she looked quite angry.

"_NO_!" she screamed.

There was a flash of light and then...

_Beep. Beep._

"What's that?"

"Dunno." Hart touched a button.

"This is the merchant ship _Nu'ij_. We require assistance. Please respond."

Hart frowned, leaning back. He had always been cautious when it came to answering distress calls. You could never tell if you were about to walk into a trap. Of course, there had also been the possibility that there was really someone who needed help. Or that there was plenty of booty to loot and sell for a big profit. And Captain John Hart loved a nice, fat profit.

But that had been before Ianto became his companion.

He didn't know if the distress call was genuine. Could he put Ianto at risk just to see if there was anything worth selling to the highest bidder?

"John." Ianto voice brought him back to reality.

"We'll send out a call of our own. There are patrols all over."

"But John..."

"Someone will help them."

Ianto placed a hand on his friend's arm. "But what if they're..."

Hart looked up at his friend.

"Ianto, what is it?"

The younger man swallowed and looked over at him.

And they remembered.

"John... You're alright!"

Hart was more than a little surprised to find his arms full of Welshman.

"It's okay, we're okay."

"John, let's ignore that distress call."

"Already forgotten."

O_O_O_O_O_O

"So what made you realize what to do?"

They had reset their course, laid a few warning buoys and left the Triangle. Four hours later they lay in bed, trying to find sleep but awaiting nightmares.

Ianto sighed and looked at the wall. "She gave me a copy of Jack. He talked a little too mushy to be the Jack I'd known. Then I told him, er, her that I'd rather she just kill me. But she couldn't. That's when I figured out what to do."

"Good thing I was certain it was you contacting me or we'd be dead."

The younger man sat up. "She thought that I would like a Jack that was the perfect romantic."

"Don't you though?"

"I prefer my partners to have their flaws. Yes, it would be nice to get involved with someone who bought me little gifts now and then just because. Who circled a date on the calender, proclaiming it to be the anniversary of our first date or first kiss. I want to be with someone who isn't afraid to hold my hand in front of friends and strangers and isn't afraid to say how he feels." Ianto fiddled with the edge of the blanket. There was someone who fit that description. But did he feel the same way that Ianto did? Ianto looked down at Hart. "How did she get to you?" he asked softly.

Hart knew he should lie but he found his mouth not obeying his head.

"She told me I could have you. Only I didn't want the fantasy she tried to give me. I wanted you, completely."

Ianto leaned down and kissed him. He slid onto of his friend, his partner, and pressed their bodies together. At first the other man resisted but then Ianto felt two hands moving to hold him close. He felt a mouth move against his own.

"John," he whispered. "Don't hold back anymore."

Hart rolled them over, his hands framing the pale face.

"I love you."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC

NOTES!

SORRY! So sorry for taking so long. Real life has been kicking me in the ass these last few weeks, which always zaps my desire to write. But with encouragement from some great friends (Pamela, Maritza, you two are the best!) and some hopeful news, I've been bitten by the writing bug. Yeah!

For anyone reading:

"_Not the Expected Happy Ending" is in the process of a rewrite. I discovered some annoying mistakes on my part and also feel that the least couple chapters are kind of weak._

"_TW Amer: Episodic Sequel" is on hold and not because I want to torture anyone. I'm really just drawing a big, fat BLANK with how to explain the situation that Ianto, Jason and Jack are in and it's frustrating me. The good news... remember me mentioning the AU of TW Amer, where Ianto never met Jack, just Jason? I'm working on it! I'm thinking having John Hart pop in and try to steal our Tea Boy from his Greek hunk._

Anyway, again, I'm sorry updates have been slow and hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hart and Jones Chapter 4

A/N: Flashback dialogue SHOULD be in italics. Lemme know if the formatting is off. Thanks!

O_O_O_O_O

Intense.

That was the only way for him to describe the activities he had engaged in with the other man.

Yes, intense. Because sex with Captain John Hart was indeed the most intense sex he had ever experienced.

Ianto lay in bed next to his partner. Partner. How strange that after only one night he already saw himself as in a relationship with John. It had taken Gwen's wedding and the deaths of Owen and Tosh for him to even consider referring to he and Jack as being in a relationship (not aloud of course). But with John it felt so... right, so natural even.

But would the other feel the same once he awoke?

"You think too much, Eye Candy. Go to sleep."

And with that, John wrapped his strong arms around his lover and pulled him close again. The younger man just smiled and closed his eyes.

Sleep would, sadly, not come for a while yet. This was due to his overactive mind. He needed to sort out his feelings and reconcile them with the situation first.

It had been he who had spoken those three damnable words.

"I love you."

It was amazing how those words could impact one's life so completely.

He recalled his first time with Lisa. It had been a bit awkward but only because they were nervous. Afterwards Lisa had smiled and told him she loved him. It had all been sweet and gentle (he feared hurting her) and reserved. They had always been reserved in their lovemaking, as afraid of what others might think or even worried that this wasn't real. After Canary Wharf he vowed to himself to not be like that anymore with her. Once she was better he would show her how passionate he could be.

He'd not been a virgin before Lisa. There had been that girl he'd dated briefly while still in school. He had also not been inexperienced with men, as Jack had thought. Certainly Jack was the first man he'd ever had intercourse with but his skill at oral sex and other ways to pleasure males came from two men. The first had been a friend of a friend. He had taught Ianto how to kiss another man, how it felt different from kissing a women. Then there had been the 'older man'. Ianto was 19 when he met and had a brief fling with a 25 year old graduate student. This man had spent hours just running his fingers over Ianto's naked skin, placing a kiss here and there. He had also taught him how to go down on men, how to make it feel good. Ianto had been worried and fearful at the thought of penetration but had actually enjoyed being fingered so much he had asked Lisa to do that a few times.

Then there was Jack Harkness.

The man had great pride in his sexual prowess and it was well deserved. The first time they'd had sex had been right after Suzie's final death. After the others had left Jack and Ianto had sex several times over the course of four hours. It had been well worth it. But after the fact, it had seemed so empty. Oh the sex was always good but just as Ianto and Lisa had been reserved in the physical aspect of their relationship, Jack had kept his heart locked away tight.

But not John.

No, John Hart had released all his passion and need for Ianto into the act of sex. With Jack it had been about comfort (Suzie's betrayal) and forgiveness (for Lisa) for them both. There had been playfulness and passion but it had felt like a booty call, not something special.

But John... John had stared at him after he'd uttered those three words. Then he had slowly undone the buttons on Ianto's pajama top until the last one. He opened the shirt and proceeded to learn it by kissing and touching and nuzzling. John was a big fan of nuzzling. Poor Ianto had lay there begging for "more, gods, just fuck me!" Yet his lover has refused to be rushed.

"We have all our lives, Ianto. Relax and enjoy it. I know I am."

He used his strong, yet so agile hands to remove the Welshman's clothes then map every single contour of the now naked (trembling) body. His lips (so soft) had left trails of kisses burning on the pale flesh.

"John..."

"Patience, Eye Candy, is a virtue."

"To hell with that. Fuck me hard NOW and you can do whatever else you want after."

Looking back now, Ianto was actually pleased that John had refused. Because it had been so mush more than sex. It had been heart-wrenching, soul-transcendental lovemaking.

His first time with Lisa had lasted maybe thirty minutes. With Jack it had gone on for about four hours. With John... He'd lost track of time well after the fifth hour.

He'd known Lisa for nearly a month before asking her out. They'd been together for over half a year before having sex. He'd known Jack over nine months before taking that drastic step. Months of verbal foreplay and eye-sex had fueled the mens' desire before Ianto mentioned the many ways a stopwatch could be used.

He had only been alone with John twice before he'd died. Both times had been the night that John had first come to Torchwood. The first time had been on the way to the boardroom. The shorter Time Agent had reached the table the same time as Ianto.

"My, but aren't you a pretty piece of eye candy. I can see why Jack keeps you around."

He'd glared and told the man, "don't even think about it."

The second time had been shortly after in the office building. John had held a gun to his head and threatened him. That few minutes there had sent tingles all over his body. He'd spent that night in his hotel room (paid for by Jack for all of them) jerking off to the memory. When he and Jack had resumed their sexual relations a few weeks later (after poor Tommy) he'd felt guilty that he'd been thinking of the other Captain. After the space whale incident (and another gun threat to him) he'd gotten a little kinky and asked Jack about some light bondage and weapons play. All the while wondering if it was the adrenaline that came from almost being shot or the man who'd threatened him outside a lift and called him Eye Candy.

"So I have to wear you out to get you to sleep, then?"

Startled, Ianto looked up. His eyes widened as a deft hand moved to caress the spot between his thighs.

"Oh... John...Oh, ahh..."

"Love you too, Ianto."

An hour later and he succumbed to his body's need for rest. He'd gotten the answer he'd needed so badly and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

O_O_O_O_O

They awoke together and Ianto worried that what he had thought was real would turn out to have been a fantasy. He worried that now John would decide that they were a mistake.

To say he was happy when John kissed him and told him "I love you" first thing was a bit of an understatement. Ianto felt tears run down his face and he rolled on top of his lover. "I love you"/"I love you too" was like a mantra between them.

Once they'd settled down they had The Talk. John was not one to mince words so he bluntly said that if Ianto wanted something like what he'd had with Jack then this was to end now. But, he said, if Ianto wanted a relationship, to be partners of the heart, then to please put him out of his misery and tell him.

"I did the quiet, reserved relationship with Lisa and the casual no strings attached with Jack. Both, though I know my feelings were true, left me with an emptiness. With both Lisa and Jack I always felt I had to hold back my passion. With you... I can be myself. So why would I want to go back to that?"

That had been one week ago. They had started acting like a couple that lived together instead of two friends traveling together. They'd even managed to go on an actual date. A need for supplies led them to a small but well-stocked space port. John had gone so far as to drag out a more dressy (yet informal) suit of his and treated Ianto to dinner at the local restaurant. The cuisine had been basic but they'd been placed in a private booth and the entire atmosphere had been very romantic. Ianto had taken the flower from their table and pressed in, saying he wanted to start a scrapbook of their life together.

Now, two days after their first date and they were making their way through the Funarr Cluster. It was a rather peaceful culture with advanced technology and a penchant for education. John told Ianto that he had several allies among these people so it was a good place to go looking for honest profit (and, Ianto stressed, the means to revamp John's reputation).

They had stayed up late discussing the culture of the Funarrian people. Sleep had come after a playful romp (John felt that the term 'honeymoon phase' suited them).

Now John awoke to the sound of the proximity alarm. He shifted and pulled away from the warm body he was laid next to. He really didn't want to get up but the message might be important.

He stumbled out of the bed and made his way to the front cabin. A flip of a switch and he smiled at the face on the screen.

"Velyen'ij! To what do I owe the honor of this conversation?"

Her smooth skin was mint green. She was bald and her head was slightly pointed. Her ears were very tiny, little more than raised bumps on either side of her oval face.

"Captain, it is good to see you." She smiled a wide smile. "Once again I see more of you than I should be, considering my status among my people."

He chuckled. "Forgive me. I wasn't expecting any calls today. Besides, I had a very intriguing evening."

"Clothing optional?" Velyen'ij titled her head at him. "But this time it was different. Am I correct?"

John sighed, all trace of humor gone. He moved away and grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"Yes, you're correct. Very correct."

"How correct, Captain?"

He looked her in all three yellow eyes.

"He is the missing piece that you once said I needed to find."

"Ah!" The middle eye closed for a moment. "Eyes the color of a storm-ridden sky."

"How did you-"

"Do the soft dulcet tones of his home language make your skin tingle when he speaks?"

"Yes, but-"

"His name."

"Ianto."

Velyen'ij's eye opened. "Iyantoh..." she said, stressing the syllables as she tested it out. It was, after all, an alien language to her.

"John? Who are you talking to?"

The older man whirled around.

"Oh, excuse me." Ianto wore a dressing gown and a blush on his face. He started to back up into the bedroom.

"No, you can stay. In fact," John said as he held out a hand. He pulled his lover onto his lap (which caused the blush to deepen) and turned back to Velyen'ij. "Professor Velyen'ij, I would like you to meet Ianto Jones."

The green hued alien smiled. "Iyantoh Jones. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you finally."

The young Welshman tensed and pressed closer to John. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

Velyen'ij tittered gently. "I have worried about my dear Captain for years, since he walked down the path that led to darkness. I told him once that he was like a puzzle that was missing the most important piece. And now, he had found it. Found you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The one who can save him from himself."

Before Ianto could reply John said, "So why did you call?"

"I need your help. Can you come?"

"For you, my dear, of course." He frowned a bit. "Has something happened?"

"Mayu'lik has vanished."

O_O_O_O_O

"So who is she?"

He tried to sound casual but realised even as he said it that he came across as a jealous boyfriend. Hopefully John wouldn't notice.

"A friend."

"Just a friend?" Oops, far too obvious. Not even John would be able to ignore his tone.

Course laid in, John wrapped his arms around Ianto and nuzzled his neck.

"You have nothing to worry about, Eye Candy. Velyen'ij and I are just old friends. I introduced her to her mate actually and was there when they performed their bonding ritual."

"Oh, so she's got a husband then." Oh, he so tried to not sound gleeful...

"Wife, actually. Though she's widowed now ten years."

"Oh." A pause. "I see. So she's available." He just couldn't keep the green-eyed monster under wraps.

"Ianto, look at me."

They faced each other, Ianto's expression guarded.

"Did you think I was lying when I said I loved you? Because I wasn't. Velyen'ij was right when she said you were my missing piece."

"John..." Ianto swallowed. "Getting all mushy and romantic are you?"

"It's the truth."

"So no other lovers to take up your time?" Ianto joked lightly. He was feeling a bit better now.

"Ianto, there hasn't been anyone for me since I met you."

Make that A LOT better.

O_O_O_O_O

Professor Velyen'ij was a teacher at the local university on her planet. The school grounds reminded Ianto of the schools he'd visited in his youth.

They were in the dining room of Velyen'ij's house, which was located on the university campus. It was a large house, over fifty separate rooms and what looked like a pool in the colorful garden. The campus itself was a sprawling collection of large buildings. He was pretty sure he could tell the dormitories from the rest of the campus.

Velyen'ij sighed as she sipped her drink.

"Mayu'lik has been missing for nearly two days. No one knows what happened to her."

"Who is Mayu'lik?" asked Ianto. He stirred his drink (it reminded him of chai tea) .

"My daughter."

"Daughter? I thought you were married to a woman!"

He blushed as the other two laughed. He had the feeling he'd just shown his ignorance.

"My species has four genders. Male, female, beta male and alpha female. The combinations are practically endless. My mate gave birth twenty years ago."

"Where... I mean, John said you're a widow."

"Yes, my mate died three years ago."

John glanced at Velyen'ij then said to his lover, "In their society once your mate dies, your status is that of a widow for the rest of your life."

"What? No remarriage?" Ianto's fingers tightened around his cup.

"No," said Velyen'ij with a gentle smile. "When we mate it is for life. That is why so many of us wait until we are what you call middle age to perform the bonding ritual. It pays to be certain."

"No divorce, no remarriage," John said. "You pick one person to love until your dying day. Doesn't sound too bad does it?" He reached for one of his lover's hands and curled his own around it.

"But, don't you get lonely?"

Velyen'ij's smile faded just a bit. "Of course. I loved my mate so much that I miss her every day. But having Mayu'lik around helped with that."

"Any idea what happened?" John asked. "Was she taken?"

"I don't know. She and I had evening meal then she retired to her chambers to meditate. When the sun rose I went to retrieve her for first prayers but she was not in her chambers nor in her bath. None of the staff or the students saw her leave."

"People don't just vanish," Ianto said. "Surely someone saw something!"

"I've asked everyone but no."

John frowned and leaned back. "What was she working on before she disappeared?"

"Just a paper on the use of natural methods of conception versus more scientific means. Nothing controversial, it was just for research. She was doing it for fun."

"Has she argued with anyone lately?" Ianto asked.

"Not that I know of but I'm not able to be around her all the day."

"We'll find her, Velyen'ij," John said. "I promise."

O_O_O_O_O

John led Ianto to the private library to work. Together they searched through video footage from surveillance cameras for any clue as to what happened the night the girl had disappeared. They had a portrait of Mayu'lik that Professor Velyen'ij had given them. There was also a sizable pile of pictures scattered about the table; stills from the footage.

They worked for several hours looking for any clue as to what happened to Mayu'lik but came up empty. It was almost as if the girl really had vanished.

"What are the sashes for?"

John sipped his tea and said, "The sashes mean that they are students. The colors differentiate the levels. Mayu'lik is a Second Level so her sash is blue. It can take several years to move up to the next level, if at all."

"Hmph, higher education. Who needs it?" Ianto joked. He went back to looking at pictures. "What level is brown for?"

"Fifth Level, one level away from graduate levels. Why?"

"Because one of her friends is a Fifth Level."

"I doubt that."

"Then a classmate."

"I doubt that too."

"Well, then why is he is so many of these pictures?"

John raised his head. "Show me."

Ianto lay out a dozen pictures in which both Mayu'lik and a mint green, three eyed man with a single lock of dark green hair tied in a braid on top of his head were featured.

"See? His sock is hiding his sash but if you look closely, you can see it."

"Shit."

"What is it?"

"That's not a brown sash, it's black. Shit shit shit."

"Care to elaborate?"

" The competition for grades is very steep. Black sashes are for the highest level students who have become mentors. They failed to pass the university final examination and therefore were unable to graduate. It's a way for these students to earn credits that will enable them to receive their certificates and keep their status without losing face." John frowned and turned back to the pictures. "In fact, for the two of them to be together so much would be seen as a social faux pas. Especially considering her mother's status as a widow."

"I don't think I understand."

"When a person becomes widowed they not only are to remain celibate the rest of their lives but they also become cultural icons. They are looked after by the rest of the society no matter what their financial situation was before."

Ianto folded his arms and frowned. "Okay but why couldn't they be friends?"

"Well, it's a matter of status. Mayu'lik is an only child. She is young, beautiful, studiously smart- a perfect specimen for a mate."

"O-kay..." Ianto looked at the last picture, at group of people having a conversation in the garden.

"You see," said John. "Mayu'lik's status went up when her mother's did. That enabled her to get into the best schools and to have the best tutors. Her grades are far above the average. Mayu'lik can not marry someone who is beneath her since she has a duty to marry someone who can sustain the lifestyle she has now."

"What if she wants to marry beneath her?"

"Because if she marries someone who is beneath her, her mother's status would be affected to the point that she would have to live in seclusion for the rest of her life. Velyen'ij would still be taken care of but she'd lose her job here at the university. Her days would be spent in a small house with only two servants for companionship. She would have very limited contact with the rest of her people, only allowed to venture out for the Festival of the Wind, a celebration for widows. And tat only happens every four years."

"So she would be punished because her daughter married someone unworthy," Ianto said in a bitter tone. "That's cruel."

"To you. What you have got to remember Ianto, this is a different culture from what you're used to. Here such things are a fact of life." John sighed and sat down.

"John... are you thinking that he might be her lover?"

"Yes. Which means we need to find them fast. If we can get to them before they perform the Bonding ritual then we can rectify this situation."

"And if we can't?"

John didn't meet his eyes.

O_O_O_O_O

They found a clue in Mayu'lik's bed chambers.

"Under the bed?" John said. "Seriously?"

"Didn't you ever have to hide anything from your parents, John?" Ianto sounded muffled but then he was half under the massive bed. Only his legs were visible.

"Anything I didn't want my parents to see was kept on me so no."

"Well, I hid my diary underneath my mattress and my porn collection in a shoebox under the bed. There was a loose- aha!- floorboard that was just the right size." He shimmied out from under the bed and held aloft a small wooden box. "Looks like Mayu'lik' had the same idea."

John sat down and took the box into his hands. It had a simple lock that he easily broke. Inside lay what appeared to be love letters, photographs and...

"It's beautiful," murmured Ianto as he held the bracelet.

"It's a Bonding bracelet." John took it and ran his fingers over it. What you do is you look for materials to craft a bracelet for the one you wish to bond with. If they accept it, you are betrothed." He turned the bracelet over to study it. "This one is simply made. I'd venture so far as to say that it was crafted from pieces of baubles and trinkets thrown out in the trash."

"But Mayu'lik can afford so much more!"

"Yes but tutors, those with black sashes, are paid very little. Most live in poverty because of the shame of failure. It is not unheard of for those born to privilege to be disowned when they become tutors. It is a matter of pride and status. No one wants a child that can not pass the exam."

"So then why is this in Mayu'lik's room?"

"Because she has accepted it. I'm guessing that they chose to run away and marry before they could be stopped."

"But she left the bracelet!"

"Probably because she was in a hurry. Think about it, Ianto," said John. "This room is very organized, nothing out of place. There's no sign that she packed anything. He must have come to her the other night and asked her to marry him then. He had to know that her mother couldn't approve so they had to act fast."

"John they might already be married."

"I know. We need to find out if they are."

"And if they are, John, what then?"

John didn't answer.

"John, what happens if they're already married?"

"You have to trust me Ianto. I know this culture better than you do. Mayu'lik will have two options and I pray that she chooses the right one."

Ianto swallowed hard and looked away.

"Then we'd better find them."

O_O_O_O_O

The lover letters were from Hug'lith and with help from the university database they found his picture. He was indeed the young Black Sash tutor from the other pictures.

John and Ianto went to his residence only to find that no one was there. Just as John was getting frustrated, Ianto found something that caught his eye.

The small home was extremely neat and tidy so the pile of papers on the desk stood out. Ianto sorted through them before handing them to his lover.

"Any of these mean anything?"

"Yes," John said excited by this discovery. "This hear is a map of the planet. They've circled several locations. We'll try each one 'til we find them."

It took them several more hours to find them at the seventh location. There they were directed to a small cottage built into the ground with an outdoor kitchen in the middle of the woods.

Before they could go in for a look, Mayu'lik appeared from inside.

"Oh!" she gasped aloud. Then, looking them over, she sighed. "How did you find me?"

"You remember me, then?" asked John. "It was easy but it doesn't matter."

"I'm not going back," Mayu'lik said. "I love him and I don't care-"

"That your mother will suffer? That's heartless."

"Why do you think Hug'lith and I ran away? This way my mother can keep her status and we can be together."

Possibly hearing his name, Hug'lith emerged from the cottage.

"I'm sorry Mayu'lik but you know that if you were discovered here it would still hurt your mother." John glanced about and saw a single cot off to the side of the kitchen. Just inside the cottage was another cot. "You have not Bonded yet?"

"No. We are awaiting he who will perform the ritual," Hug'lith said. "Like us, he feels that the social status system is obsolete and controlling. He was the one who arranged for us to move from place to place. Tomorrow, after morning prayers and First meal he will come."

"Mayu'lik," John said. "I am giving you a choice. Stop this now and return home. I will not speak a word to your mother. As far as she'll know you left because you needed a retreat from your studies, to prepare for the next level. She'll be upset but understanding. I will help Hug'lith prepare to pass the examination so that he can regain his status. Then you can be Bonded."

Hug'lith shook his head. "I'm grateful but it's not possible. I failed the examination three times. I have no more chances to try again."

"Mayu'lik, if you stay here, I will have no choice but to kill him."

"John!" Ianto cried. "You... You can't!"

"Ianto, if Velyen'ij finds out that Mayu'lik and Hug'lith are here then it is her right to demand that he be killed for tempting her only child."

"HER right? What about Mayu'lik and Hug'lith's rights?"

"Ianto, you don't understand."

"No I don't," the young human said. "All I know is that these two people, despite what society says, fell in love and want to be together. So why can't they?"

Ianto and John's first issue as a couple was really that of another couple. But in many ways, reflected their own situation. Ianto was from a time and place where to love his own gender was still seen as 'wrong' by so many. John had lived most his life as a conman and was now trying to rebuild his life into something better. It wasn't so dissimilar.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. But I promised Velyen'ij that I would find her."

John raised his hand weapon and pointed it at Hug'lith. "I am sorry. I too love someone I do not deserve. But I can't let this happen."

"NO!"

Mayu'lik and Hug'lith both cried out as Ianto moved to stand as a shield.

John stared at his lover. "Ianto..."

"They can leave this planet, this entire system. We can take them somewhere that they can live without fear. Please, John... We can give them new identities and no one will know."

"But what about..." He wanted to, he really did. John knew what it was like to love someone enough to risk everything for them. He had risked everything going back in time to prevent Ianto's death in the Thames House, he had agreed to turn his life around, he had refused to make a wish...

"You're Captain John Hart. Surely you can fake her death!"

John's gun clattered to the ground and Ianto rushed into his arms.

"Thank you," John whispered as he clutched his lover. "Thank you."

O_O_O_O_O

Five days later John and Ianto said goodbye to Mayu'lik and Hug'lith. The newly Bonded couple boarded a passenger ship donning disguises and bearing entirely new identities.

Taking a page from Shakespeare, John had given Mayu'lik a poison that simulated death. The burial ritual involved wrapping her like a mummy and placing her inside a large tomb. Unlike Egyptians, the organs were left intact. Once the ritual was over John used his wrist strap to enter the tomb and switch out Mayu'lik's body with a mannequin Hug'lith made. Then John and Ianto had stayed for the Mourning period of three days before taking their leave.

"Do you think they can ever come back, John?" Ianto asked as they set their course. The passenger ship grew smaller in the distance as he looked out the window.

"Perhaps but such change does not happen overnight. It will take many more Mayu'lik's and Hug'lith's before the Funarrians realize that the heart is just as strong as the mind."

"Well," Ianto said. "I hope that they are able to find peace, wherever they go."

"Me too." John reached out and pulled his lover to him. "I meant what I said. Thank you for finding a third option. I didn't want to kill him nor did I want to force her to return. People should be allowed to choose who they love."

"I love you," Ianto said. He kissed John and pressed their bodies together.

Ianto shivered in anticipation of what was to come. They'd had amazing sex for several days before all of this, now they were determined to make up for the lack.

John backed Ianto up against the wall and kissed him gently. He slid his tongue into the very receptive mouth before he nibbled along Ianto's neck. Ianto ground his hips into John's, encouraging his lover to do more. John traced a hand down Ianto's spine and cupped his arse which sent a wave of arousal coursing through both their bodies.

"John..."

"Ianto," John breathed.

Unable to hold back anymore, John surprised his lover by lifting him into his arms and carrying him to bed.

Within minutes they were a tangle of arms and legs and passion overwhelmed them both. They kissed and touched and claimed one another, crying out the other's name.

It was... intense.

O_O_O_O_O

"Sir, Callis has been released on a technicality."

"Where is he now?"

"Unknown."

"Find him. Find him before he find Captain Hart and Ianto Jones."

"Yessir."

O_O_O_O

TBC...

So, what did you think? Sorry it took so long everyone, but the holidays added to my personal stress (sick family member) and the original idea for this chapter just wasn't going anywhere. So I scrapped it and started this one the other day and Voila!

Also, I'm going to try to update my profile more so try to give it a peek now and then.


	6. Chapter 6

Hart and Jones Chapter 5

This chapter is much lighter but I decided the boys deserved some romance! Of course, it wouldn't be H&J without SOME drama and angst!

O_O_O_O_O_O

Ianto sighed and leaned back, book in one hand and coffee in the other. He was quite content to just stay where he was the entire day.

"Must you go around fully dressed all the time?"

"Pervert."

"You love it."

"So long as you're a pervert just for me."

Ianto laughed as John pulled him from the chair and into his arms.

"Always, Eye Candy."

A mere millisecond before their lips could meet the alarm went off.

"Perfect timing, as usual," John muttered. Instead of relinquishing his hold on his lover, he reached around and thumbed the control panel. The image on the screen came to life as he sat down, with Ianto on his lap.

"Captain Hart."

"Bisuao," replied John.

It was one of his many connections in the world of wheels-and-deals. Bisuao was a four armed, two legged gray skinned humanoid lizard (complete with tail) from the planet Rohl. Rohl was a planet known for its herbs and spices. Spas around the galaxy came to Rohl to trade for the goods in order to make everything from body rubs to herbal teas. John himself had worked a brief stint as a cargo carrier for one of the larger traders on Rohl. It had paid well, even if it had been boring.

"Ah, another conquest of yours' Captain?" Bisuao hissed as he took in the sight of the young human.

"No. And even if he were," said John in a stiff tone. "Don't you think that it's rude to ask?"

The people of Rohl were a very polite people. They had to be in order to stand out in a galaxy of con men and pirates.

Ianto watched, fascinated, as the gray scales of the lizard's face turned an interesting shade of brown.

"Forgive me old friend, I did not think."

"Forgiven. Now, what is your purpose on contacting me today, Bisuao?"

"Ah, yes! I am contacting you so that I may extend an invitation to you -and your companion of course- to the planet of Rohl's second moon."

It did not escape Ianto's attention that this definitely piqued his lover's interest. Already he was thinking of the mess he was sure to have to clean up. A month had passed since that had left the Funarr Cluster. A month since they had helped the young lovers escape to find their own path in life. It had been a long month what with them taking on odd jobs on various planets and traveling around exploring everything that John deemed safe. They were careful to avoid any areas of space where John had known enemies and at the same time they had made a few friends and some profit.

"I have heard rumors Captain about you. They say that you are not as ruthless as you once were. Is this so?" Bisuao asked.

"If you mean am I choosing to walk down a different mountain, friend, then yes. Still as dangerous as they come though."

The lizard's mouth opened in an approximation of a smile, dark eyes alight.

"Good, good! I tried before to tell you that your way of life was treacherous. You are too intelligent to be wasted in such depravity."

"So is this why the invite?"

"Oh no!" Bisuao chortled. "Many traders are coming to the second moon to buy. I know that you often look for employment since the Agency fell and you were very dedicated before. There will be much work needed. Your physical strength alone will make you a valuable asset. And as for the rewards... Profit, place to reside and full use of the moon's facilities."

There was a definite glint of excitement in the older man's eyes and Ianto sighed.

Once a con man...

"I can be there in two days but before I set my course, do I have an official guarantee?" John asked.

"It is being transmitted now. If you agree to the terms, you know what to do."

"Wonderful! See you soon."

The screen faded black and John startled his lover by letting out a whoop and jumping to his feet. He kissed Ianto and swung him around like he weighed nothing. His joy was contagious but Ianto Jones was nothing if not cautious.

"John... John!" he said loudly. "Settle down and tell me what's going on!"

The former Time Agent laughed and pinned his lover to the back of the chair with a sloppy kiss full on the mouth.

"A legitimate job, with legitimate profit, Ianto. That's what's going on!"

"Wha... I don't understand..."

The Welshman's bafflement was endearing and John laughed.

"Bisuao would often hire me to transport his company's goods to buyers in other systems. It pays well as so many want the herbs."

"Herbs? Is that code for drugs?" Ianto asked suspiciously.

"No. Nonono. The herbs and spices of the Rohl are used as aromatherapy. Spas all over the galaxy use them. That massage cream I used on you last week when you, ahem, pulled a muscle in you shoulder was made from those herbs."

"So what are you going to do exactly?"

John turned towards the computer as a ping sounded. He skimmed over the file then said:

"Last time I ferried the goods to neighboring planets but this time I'll be on the loading docks. I won't even go into space, which is good."

"And what did he mean by facilities?"

Ianto swallowed and slunk away from his excited lover's glinting eyes.

"John..."

"Did Jack ever mention pleasure planets to you?"

"Yes he di- Wait a second!" Ianto cried. "You are NOT taking me to a SEX PLANET!"

Jack had indeed told him about 51st century 'pleasure planets'. Stories of jacuzzis fitted with sentient tentacles had filled his dreams with twisted images for days. It had led him to banning Jack from his flat for a week. Only when the other man had agreed to never take him to one of those places (should an opportunity arise) had the ban been lifted.

"Ianto..."

"No. N-O. You are NOT working there."

"Ianto..."

"Forget it, not happening."

"Ian-"

"Call your friend and tell him you refuse."

"IANTO!"

The Welshman leveled a glare at his lover.

"Just... listen to me, alright?"

"But-"

"And if you still have a problem with it, then I will tell Bisuao that I have to decline."

"Really? You promise?"

The soft plea, the worry that was always there (did John really love him? Was Ianto really enough for him? Was he really worth John changing his life for?) in those blue eyes made the older man pause.

"Of course. You mean everything to me, Eye Candy." John reached out and tugged gently on the other's tie. "If you're determined not to go then we won't. I promise."

Ianto threaded his fingers with John's, took a deep breath and nodded.

"From your initial reaction, Jack only told you about the, uh, explicit pleasure planets. The ones where it all seems like one big orgy and sex shop. Correct?"

"Ye-es..."

"Well, I won't lie and say that I have never been to one... or two but the pleasure planets of Rohl are more tame, more intimate."

He could see the trepidation in his lover's eyes so he continued.

"Okay, remember on Star Trek - not the original show but the next one?"

"Next Generation?"

"Okay, remember when the captain went to Risa for a holiday?" At the hesitant nod he smiled. "Rohl is more like that. Think full body couple massages out by the lake. People playing silly little games in their bathing suits on the beach. Private hot tubs in the rooms."

"Are... are there tentacles in the hot tubs?"

"Er, did you want there to be?"

"No!"

"Good because as I said, Rohl is tame. It's basically a full spa for couples looking for a romantic getaway and for individuals to forget about the stress of life and singledom for a bit."

"So not an orgy buffet then?"

"Oh I'm sure there are some who go there who engage in such things but it's kept to the privacy of their suites."

Ianto looked away.

"He asked if I was another conquest."

And there it was. The reason for the anxiety.

"If you were just a conquest, would I have kept you around for this long?"

"Guess not," Ianto said with a hint of a smile.

"So, can we go? I've been dying to take you somewhere romantic but pleasure planets cost a bundle so I've been racking my brain!"

"Well... Yes."

"Really?"

Ianto chuckled. "Just so long as you remember whose bed to fall into each night."

"That won't be a problem. I mean, seriously. Have you SEEN you naked? I'll be fending off the wannabe Romeos and Don Juan's with a stick!"

O_O_O_O_O

Their suite was definitely five star, Ianto decided. That was despite what John and Bisuao said about it being one of the 'lesser quality suites' (which is what they used for employees only, not regular guests).

The suite was built around a large round bathtub that was sunk into the floor. The bed was queen sized and fitted with sheets and curtains made from a satin-like material. The wardrobes were built into the marble walls and the cream colored carpet was not only thick and plush but it was also heated for added comfort. One entire wall was made of glass that opened onto their private balcony (which overlooked a lake). There was a private toilet room that contained a shower and large mirrored vanity. They had a place to eat meals as well as a sitting area fully equipped with a vast array of entertainment devices (including a large screen TV).

"Lesser quality, my arse," Ianto said as he set his bag down on the bed.

"Yours' is of the finest quality, actually."

"I was talking about the room!"

John grinned at him and beckoned him to his side. He led Ianto onto the balcony (which had a table and chairs for dining or relaxing). Ianto wrapped his arms around John from behind and breathed in the clean air.

"It's lovely here."

"Indeed. I was given a four day holiday here before when I finished my runs for them. I always wanted to come back but never could afford it. I'm glad though."

"Why?" Ianto rested his head on John's shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been any fun without you."

"Sap."

"I believe the word you're looking for is romantic."

"So... tell me the deal here."

Ianto pulled away and sat on one of the padded chairs.

"Simple. Tomorrow I report to the loading docks and work a grueling eight hour shift. During that time you get to explore and enjoy the facilities on your own. Once I'm finished for the day I'll join you for dinner and whatever else we feel like."

"How many days a week do you work? Or am I forced to enjoy my mornings alone the entire time?"

"A week on Rohl is eight days. The law states that every two days you get a day of rest, even other worlders like me."

"So that means in two days I get you all day?"

"Yep."

"Brilliant." Ianto smiled at him. "Lesser quality, huh? Feels like paradise!"

"Well, you should see the customer suites. Personal staff including maid, cook, bathers, masseur and child care if needed. Plus, the tubs bigger and they have a fully stocked bar."

"We have a bar, see, over there near the couch."

"Yes but the higher quality suites have bars three times larger. Plus we have to do our own cleaning and laundering. Meals provided by the staff cafeteria too."

"Still say this is paradise."

"Of course it is. We're together, after all."

"Sap."

But Ianto's eyes were soft as he said it.

O_O_O_O_O

They made love before John left in the morning. Since he wasn't an employee, Ianto had no time table to follow. But as John's guest ("Bisuao, meet Ianto, my companion." "Life companion, Captain?" "Yes.") he was able to eat his meals for free and could use any of the facilities he wanted. From what he could tell, the only downside to their not being customers (besides John having to work) was their room. Rohl took very good care of its employees.

John and he had walked around the grounds last night so that Ianto could acquaint himself with the area and see what was meant by 'tame'. They had passed people (many humans but many more alien) playing games or just lounging about relaxing. Some had been naked but no one had been engaged in anything more raunchy than kissing or cuddling.

Now Ianto rolled over onto his back and yawned lazily. What to do? First of course would be a shower followed by breakfast. Hm, perhaps a dip in the lake...

Reluctantly he climbed out of the massive bed and sought out his suitcase. It took a few minutes for him to realize that he most definitely did NOT have any suitable swimming attire. Well, there went swimming. He simply wasn't comfortable swimming in the nude.

The sound of a bell startled him and he turned.

'Uh, come in?"

At first he thought it was Bisuao but then he remembered that the lizard man was almost as tall as himself. This lizard was about a foot shorter and with a stocky build.

"Forgive me, sir but Captain Hart requested this parcel delivered to his Life Companion." The lizard set down a package. "When you are prepared for your day, Captain Hart has requested that I guide you to where you may find your meals, if you wish."

"Oh!" Flustered, Ianto fumbled with the package and said, "Can you give me a little time?"

"Will 30 Earth minutes suffice, sir?"

"Oh yes, that's plenty. Thank you."

The lizard bowed and walked out. Ianto looked down and blushed at the contents of the package.

Red swimming briefs. From the looks of them, they were rather snug. He picked up the card that accompanied them and smiled.

"_Just in case you want to take a dip in the water. I did try to find something more modest but nothing else would flatter your body or make you blush, as I'm sure you're doing. Love, J."_

"You may be a sap, Captain Hart, but your MY sap."

Ianto hurried to shower and then pulled on the (snug) briefs. He stood looking at his reflection and nodded in approval. His stomach, while not as defined as that of his lover's, was at least flat. And the higher cut made his legs look like they went on forever. Not about to parade around almost naked, he dug out one of the casual outfits he'd purchased recently. Thankfully human fashion hadn't advanced to where he resembled anyone on Star Trek. Instead he wore a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

His guide returned right on time and led him to the spacious employee cafeteria. The food was set up buffet style and there was so much to choose from! His stomach grumbled and he felt himself get excited. Every planet they stopped at he tried the local food. But it was nice to see some of the foods he was used to as well.

"Try the scrambled eggs on toast. Traditional Earth food at its best."

A handsome blond man with a body like Adonis grinned at him. Unlike Ianto, he was not embarrassed to run around in his bathing suit (which was a little more modest but still).

"Actually, I was kind of wanting to try something non-human for breakfast."

"Then I recommend the orange custard. Orange in color only."

"What's it taste like?"

"Like dessert but not fattening. Make sure you get some of the yellow flakes, that add a little kick to it. I'm Finor, by the way."

"Ianto."

Finor's eyes crinkled as they shook hands. He held on a little longer than necessary.

"New here, I take it? What area are you working?" he asked as he watched Ianto spoon some of the custard into a bowl.

"Oh, I'm not. My... my partner is."

"Partner?"

"Life Companion."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend. That's disappointing."

"Oh?" Ianto picked out what looked like some sort of fruit and reached for a piece of what might be bread.

"Yes. I was hoping to make passionate love to you in my room tonight."

The might-be bread fell to the floor and Ianto's mouth opened into an "o" shape. He stared at the other man in shock.

"I... I don't... I mean, I..."

"Don't worry. You're taken. It happens." Finor grinned at him. "Can't blame me for wanting it though. Your boyfriend is a very lucky man."

"I... thank you. For the compliment and understanding."

Finor laughed. "Pleasure, not gratification, is what this place is all about. And if all parties involved aren't enjoying themselves, what's the point? Coffee or something non-human to drink?"

"Coffee. Black, please."

After filling their trays they sat at a table by a window. They chatted as they ate and then Finor invited Ianto to spend the day with him.

"I came here alone so I'd be honored if you would join me. I was planning on being completely lazy and lounging by the pool all day."

"That sounds fine. Pretty much what I planned to do."

So they made their way to the pool where Ianto removed his clothes and relaxed into a velvety chaise. They continued their conversation and sipped coffee that was brought to them by the pool attendants.

"So what do you do here?"

"I come and work here a few months each year," Finor said. "My family is old money and has a lot of it but I like to work. So I come here and help on the loading docks."

"That's what John's doing. He's friends with a... man named Bisuao who offered him the job."

"I'll probably see him them. It's heavy lifting but it pays well."

"Yes, the perks are rather enticing as well."

After a bit they went for a swim then had lunch by the poolside.

"Oh I could so use a nap right now."

"Told you to eat light, Ianto." Finor waved an attendant over. "Could you bring us some sun protectant?" At Ianto's curious look he said, "You're fair skinned. Wouldn't want to see you burned by the sun because you fell asleep. I doubt you'd want your boyfriend to touch you if that happened!"

The attendant returned and offered to rub it into Ianto's skin but he politely refused and the girl left. He took the lid off and began to rub the cream into his legs and up his body.

"Want me to do your back or can you get it?" asked Finor as he adjusted his towel.

"Oh, didn't think about that..."

"Here, let me."

It would be Ianto's luck that John would go on break and find him sitting, practically naked, with a handsome man rubbing his hands all over his back.

John fumed as he watched that... that creep touch his lover. What the hell gave him the right to dare to touch Ianto in such an intimate manner? He stormed over there and cleared his throat menacingly.

Ianto looked up and smiled. "John!"

His lover wore his work overalls and a scowl.

"Something I should know, Ianto?"

"Know? John are you alright?"

"Fine. Peachy. Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, this is Finor. We met at breakfast and decided to spend the day hanging by the pool together."

"Did you?"

Finor held up his hands and said, "Just making sure he's returned to you in the same condition he came in."

John narrowed his eyes at the blond. "See to it that he does or I will hunt you down."

"John! What is the matter?" Ianto stood and touched a tense shoulder.

In reply John grabbed Ianto's shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him like he was marking his territory. And then it clicked.

Jealous. John Hart was jealous. Jealous of Handsome Blond Finor who was a good ten years younger than the captain.

Oh my.

Ianto melted into the kiss just as John pulled back.

"Well that certainly makes looking forward to tonight easier," he said.

John's face softened then he shot a dirty look at Finor, who looked amused instead of frightened.

"Don't worry Captain, you're all he's talked about all day. Wouldn't dream of coming between you."

That helped a little but John left them with some fear still in his heart.

Ianto was so much younger than he. What was to stop him from leaving for someone else, someone better?

He returned to the docks after a quick meal and the dock manager called him over.

"The owner of one of the ships wanted me to congratulate you on such speedy work. Said you're one of the best workers he's ever encountered." The lizard clucked his tongue and pointed to a man who stood nearby.

The man was tall with brown hair and a beard. He wore a hat and a long black trench coat with a red sash around his waist. There was something familiar about his profile but John couldn't tell what it was.

Then the man turned, his blue eyes locking onto John's. They held gazes for a few moments and John was sure that he knew this man. Before he could think about going and introducing himself the other man broke the intense stare and walked aboard his ship.

"Who was that?" asked John.

The dock manager clicked his tongue. "Ship owner listed as Sir Carter."

"Carter... Hm. Guess I was mistaken."

He shrugged it off and returned to work.

O_O_O_O_O

The day finally ended and John walked wearily though the door of his and Ianto's suite.

"You look tired."

John raised his head and gaped at his lover.

The dining table was set with a light meal and a bottle of red wine. Two candles flickered softly from atop the satin table cloth.

"I... had the kitchen prepare dinner for us. After a long day, you must be tired."

"Ianto."

The younger man, dressed in a long satin dressing gown, crossed the room and kissed him.

"I missed you. Thought about you all day," said Ianto with a smile.

"Even with all my Me-Tarzan talk?" John asked as he held his lover close.

"Captain John Hart," Ianto said. "You can get jealous any day you wish." The soft smile deepened. "Even though there was no reason to get jealous at all. And if it will make you feel better, I will not pursue my friendship with Finor."

It would have been so easy for him to tell Ianto to not make friends with the handsome man. But the captain thought about his own rather long and detailed list of 'friends' and associates that Ianto would no doubt have to contend with as his partner. As his Life Companion.

John backed his lover towards the bed and caressed his cheek.

"No need. He can't hold a candle to me. I am Captain John Hart, after all."

"John..."

"Yes?"

"Get in bed."

"What about dinner?"

"It'll keep. You have to get up early tomorrow. Until then, you're all mine."

O_O_O_O_O

TBC...

O_O_O_O

Fans of TW Face Book: Working on the next part! I want it to be good so I don't want to rush it! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hart and Jones Chapter 6:

They had been on the pleasure planet Rohl for two months. Two luxurious, relaxing months. It felt like a honeymoon.

And now it was coming to an end.

"Haaaaaah..."

"Such a big sigh, Captain Hart."

Ianto lay on the bed reading a book while John lay on his stomach. The older man groaned loudly.

"Something the matter?"

John rolled onto his back and sighed again.

"Do you realize that tomorrow is our last day here? After my shift ends and we have dinner with Finor, it's time for us to leave."

Ianto chuckled and turned the page. "Yes, I remember. I already packed our things onto the ship. And I've laid out our clothes for the day as well as another set for you to change into after work."

"You, Eye Candy, are a life saver."

John rolled over, knocked the book from Ianto's hands, and pinned his lover to the bed. His calloused hands roughly explored the slim body beneath him.

"It's still early, how about we enjoy our last evening on Rohl properly?" he asked with a grin.

"Well," Ianto replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"A walk around the resort."

"Sounds good..."

"Naked."

"John..."

The Captain pouted at his younger lover. "But Ianto, we've been here for two months. Surely you've gotten used to seeing naked people every day. And besides, you have such a nice body, why can't I show everyone what they can't have?"

"Oh alright. But only because you asked so nicely. And it is our last night here."

Three hours later found them having sex by the lake. It had taken a little encouragement from John but seeing as there was no one in the immediate area the Welshman had relented.

With no regrets.

O_O_O_O

Sir Carter sat on his personal veranda sipping wine with his dinner. The sky was clear and the wind was nice and cool. The perfect night to sit and gaze at the stars.

"And the heavenly bodies are definitely getting a show tonight..." he murmured as he watched the two figures entwined together on the ground below.

He smiled and stroked his beard.

"Ianto Jones... How did you manage to tame Captain John Hart? One of the universe's great mysteries or just the universe's greatest romance?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, his wine glass almost empty.

"At least you're happy now."

O_O_O_O

The following evening they bid the resort goodbye. It was time to move on.

"So how did you like the domestic life?"

John set their course before answering.

"I liked it. I'm not saying that I could live like that all the time but once in a while it might be nice."

"So then that means that every now and then we can play house?"

The hopeful gaze made John feel like a king. Maybe he could have a normal life after all this time.

But of course Fate was a complete and total BITCH.

Beep. Beep.

"Incoming message?" asked Ianto as he went to make coffee.

"Yeah. Hold on..." John fiddled with the controls "Huh. Text message."

"What's it say?"

"It's private. It's from... Oh holy shit!"

The Welshman looked up from his coffee maker and frowned. It wasn't the language but the tone in which it was used. For his lover to use that particular tone meant that the message was not a good one. He took in the suddenly pale features of his lover's face. Nope, definitely not good.

"John?"

"My grandfather's ill. Dying. Shit."

"I'm so sor-"

"The bastard would go and die just when I'm getting my life together! Selfish bastard."

"Uh... Care to fill in the blanks?" Ianto asked as he passed over a cup of coffee. He _humphed_ as the mug was taken without even a glance or any sign of gratitude. The last thing he needed (or cared for) was to be taken for granted. Again.

"My sister," John muttered. "Joined a religious group several years ago and gave up her claim to the inheritance. My brother isn't suited, according to my father, which means that now they're after ME to take over."

"John, I'm not following you."

"I have to go home," John said. "This needs to be sorted out and if I don't go on my own they'll send out search parties." He swiveled his chair around to face the befuddled expression on the other's face. "Want to meet my parents?"

Ianto choked.

"Wha-what?"

O_O_O_O

There were times when Ianto wished that warp speed was possible. This was NOT one of those times.

He was quite content to take five weeks to get to Earth, thank you very much. It wasn't that he was afraid or even nervous at the thought of meeting John's parents. No, not at all. He merely wanted time to prepare for this big step in their relationship, to make sure he made a good impression.

Oh who the hell was he kidding? He was scared to death!

Maybe if John would actually help soothe his fears (he refused to admit that the twice daily back rubs were welcome. They were MANDATORY, dammit.)... Not that he didn't appreciate getting all the dirt on his pseudo-in-laws but what about his frazzled nerves?

"So... you're rich. And the heir to some big company."

"Yep. That about sums it up."

"Why did you say you couldn't afford a vacation on Rohl then?" Ianto asked.

John sighed. "Because I like to earn my profits with my own two hands and my head. I don't like using the money from my family's account. It feels like cheating when everything's handed to you on a silver platter."

"Okay, I can understand that but... Why join the Time Agency?"

"I'm one of three children. There's my older sister, me, then Evan. My sister had a religious epiphany while in school and has devoted herself to a life of studying religious icons of Earth. Which leaves myself as the next in line to run the company."

"But you didn't want to be part of it?"

"No. I wanted to live my own life. It felt like my parents were trying to force the company down my throat. But I've never been that interested in their sort of life. I didn't ask to be born rich so I decided to do something about it." John stood and walked over to the bedroom door. He leaned against the door frame and watched his lover as he packed. "So I went looking for a different life. I bought a ship and explored space. Then one day I met this guy from a little Earth colony called the Boeshane Peninsula and we decided - after several rounds of hard liquor- to join the Agency together."

"Jack never told me that he met you before the Agency." Ianto straightened up from the bed and closed the suitcase. What did one pack to meet people who were so rich they were filfthy? He hoped he'd packed enough socks.

"My parents were angry, threatened to cut me off. I suppose they wanted to frighten me into accepting my responsibility. But I really didn't care about any of that so they eventually gave up and told me to do whatever I wanted."

Ianto looked up at him. "And Evan?"

Snort. "My father refuses to name him his successor. So Evan insists on trying to ruin my life. He thinks that if he can make my father hate me enough he'll be chosen instead. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that I don't want it. None of them do." John pulled Ianto back against him, arms around his waist. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm with you in every sense of the meaning. But I don't trust my own brother. He will try to hurt me by hurting you."

"I'm not afraid of him."

John's eyes darkened.

"Don't discount him." He continued before Ianto could respond. "He hates me, always has. And even though he comes across as a whiny, spoiled brat with no balls to back up his claims he can be dangerous. There's a good reason or three why my father won't name him as heir."

A shiver made its way down Ianto's spine.

O_O_O_O

"So they're on the way? Both of them?"

"Yes, I told you that already!"

"Heh. Forgive me for needed to be certain. But that little brat has caused me enough trouble."

"Remember, first you help me then you can do whatever you want with him."

"Oh don't worry." The chair creaked as a body shifted. "I'll help you with Hart but just remember, you are to leave the boy to me."

"What's so special about him anyway?"

A man, hardened by his own ambition, looked across the bar at his companion.

"Not only is he Hart's companion but I made a promise to him. I promised Ianto Jones that I would rape him."

Callis smiled, his eyes sparkling with maliciousness as he reached for his glass.

"And I always keep my promises."

O_O_O_O

When they finally arrived (why couldn't they have run into something dangerous for crying out loud?) Ianto found himself wanting to throw up. Earth in the 51st century was not that dissimilar from the 21st century. Only everything was taller than before. Skyscrapers were overshadowed by even larger skyscrapers. It was a very vertical civilization. It reminded Ianto of the movie "The Fifth Element" and he was just as much in awe of the real thing as he had been of the film.

"What city in what country is this?"

"New London, England."

"You're kidding!"

"What, you thought my accent was fake? I'm hurt!"

"And this is where you live?" asked Ianto.

"Nooo..." John turned him towards a building that was so tall the top couldn't be seen from the ground. "_This_ is where I live. Well, whenever I get back to Earth, that is."

Ianto gaped at the building again. "What sort of person lives in a place like this?"

"A person who is next in line to inherit over 10 billion in Earth currency from his family's company."

John placed himself between Ianto and a short dark haired man with a weasel like expression on his face. Actually, he rather looked like a weasel too.

"Evan."

"Hello brother dear. And _who_ is this?" Evan leered, his eyes moving along the length of Ianto's body.

"No one you need to worry about," John said.

"Testy isn't he?" Evan smirked. He ran his tongue over his teeth in such a way that he made Ianto uncomfortable. "So, you must be Ianto Jones. Heard a lot about you."

That startled Ianto and he stepped closer to John. He always felt like a damsel in distress around the other man.

"In fact, the parents would be _very_ interested in meeting him."

John growled, "What did you tell them?"

"Oh don't worry, brother. If truth be told, they seem really excited to learn more about your latest plaything." Evan ran his eyes over Ianto again. "I wouldn't mind learning more about him myself. What does he look like out of those clothes?"

"Back. Off." John looked mad enough to spit fire. "Touch him and I'll rip you apart."

A laugh escaped the other man. "Ooh! This is serious! Has Trevor Milton been whipped?"

"Trevor Milton?"

"John Hart is a pseudonym," said John tersely. "Time Agents use a lot of different names."

"But ol' Trevor here, even after the Agency fell, kept the last name he'd used." Evan nodded towards the building behind them. "So, going in? They know you're here."

"Guess we don't have any choice."

O_O_O_O

John's residence was a penthouse apartment on the 34th floor of the 100 storied building (100!). Penthouses in the 34th century were very fancy and high-tech. This one had four bedrooms with their own private baths as well as two more bathrooms (one full, one half). There was a fully equipped kitchen, a large living room, a library and an office. As for a dining room... there were four. One was very formal, designed for large dinner parties. The second was connected to the kitchen. The third was more casual and the last was outside. In the large garden. Next to the pool.

But it was the master bedroom that Ianto loved the most. It was five sided with three walk-in closets, a humongous bed with satin sheets and heavy curtains and an entire wall made of tinted glass. The master suite was just as nice with its jacuzzi, soaking tub and generously sized shower.

John sighed (he was doing that a lot lately) as he buttoned up his black shirt. He sat down on the bed and pulled on his tall black boots. He glanced at the door to the bathroom. It was open and he could see the steam from the very large glass tub.

This was not how he'd intended Ianto to meet his family, to learn just who he was. In truth he'd never wanted Ianto to know about Trevor Milton. Just like Jack he had found a name that meant something to him and he wanted to keep it and the identity he'd forged along with it. This felt like a step backwards.

"John? I don't see any towels!"

He rose and went to the bathroom. Ianto sat in the tub looking rather sexy amidst the bubbles. With a smile John handed him a towel and helped him from the bath. He pressed a kiss to Ianto's mouth.

"Get dressed, Eye Candy. They'll be here soon."

Ianto opened his mouth to respond.

"Trevor! Trevor are you in?"

"Or they'll be here right now," deadpanned Ianto.

"Trevor?"

"I'm coming!" John ran a hand over his hair. "Get dressed and come out when you're done. I'll run interference."

Ianto was then alone in the master suite.

He felt very nauseous. Not only was he meeting his lover's parents but they were extremely rich.

And Ianto... Well, he was just a poor boy from 21st century Wales.

God, he was scared to death.

O_O_O_O

John's mother was a tiny woman with short gray hair and almost elf-like features. His father was a large man with a salt-and-pepper beard, bald head and steel gray eyes. He was well over six feet tall and looked like a retired wrestler in a tailor made suit.

Their names were Madelina and Trevor Milton IV. They were a match made in corporate heaven.

Mr. Milton eyed the nervous young man who sat next to his son. Judging by appearances alone, the boy looked like the type his son typically bedded. However he could see the determination in the bright blue eyes, in the young face. As much as it pained him, he would have to accept that his son had made his choice.

"I take it, Trevor, that you have chosen your Life Partner? You never bring home your toys."

His son scowled and snapped, "I prefer to go by John now. And the answer to your question is yes."

"So, Ianto Jones..."

Ianto swallowed. "Yes sir?"

"Are you after our money?"

Blunt and to the point.

"I didn't even know about the money until we arrived, sir. I only care about John."

Mr. Milton nodded. He actually believed that.

"Father, exactly why am I here?" John demanded.

"Well, since we learned about your little affair with Ianto here," the family head said. "I have reached a decision regarding your future as well as that of the company."

"The company. That's all you ever think about!" spat out John.

"That's not true Trevor."

"John. I go by JOHN now. Trevor Milton was a stupid, weak child who blinked when ordered to. I am not that person anymore."

"No," his father agreed angrily. "You are a failed nobody who had to steal a name in order to have it!"

"You-"

"Listen to me, boy," Mr. Milton said. "You are the only viable one to take over the company in my stead. I can't trust Evan to do the job."

"I don't care. I don't want it."

"John."

Mr. Milton glowered at his son then looked at Ianto. There were stories, rumors actually, about this young man. Stories told in the space ports and by the freight crews that docked on Earth. All that mattered to him though was that the young man seemed to have some semblance of control over his son. Perhaps that could work to his advantage.

John tore his gaze from his father to look at Ianto.

"At least hear what he has to say," Ianto said. "Give him a chance to explain his side before you make a choice. After all, you can always change your mind."

Oh yes, Mr. Milton thought. Ianto Jones was indeed the calming force he needed to save not only his company but his family as well. He watched as the anger, the pure hatred, slowly but surely seeped out of his son's face as he gazed at the young man. Just who was Ianto Jones and what sort of power did he possess that he could tame such a savage beast?

"On a different note," Madelina said. "When can I expect grandchildren?"

The mutual gulp was audible as Ianto and John exchanged looks of abject horror.

O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC

I know, weird huh? Okay, in this chapter we learn a bit more about John (Trevor) pre-Time Agency, get another clue about Sir Carter, Callis makes another appearance and I have set the stage for a multi-chapter story arc concerning the future of Johnto and the family company.

Sorry for the long delays but life tends to get in the way. Hope you all are enjoying this and I hope to update soon! Working on the next part now, as we speak!


	8. Chapter 8

Hart and Jones Chapter 7

Dinner with the Miltons was a subdued affair. There was no room for small talk unless Mr. Trevor Milton was in the mood for it. The return of the prodigal son and his new lover did not put the patriarch in a talkative mood. This meant that Mr. and Mrs. Milton, Evan, John, Ianto sat at a long table and ate a total of seven courses in complete silence.

Ianto was never so glad for a meal to end. Once it was (finally) over, he and John retired to the 34th floor penthouse.

"Are all the meals so... quiet?"

John removed his jacket and tossed it at the couch. He ignored it as it slid onto the floor.

"In my family, the head of the family always dominates the conversation," said John. "Normally that would be my grandfather but with his increasing ill health that duty has fallen to my father."

The Welshman pursed his lips. He sat down and pulled off his shoes.

"Something," he mused aloud. "Occurred to me during dinner."

"Oh?"

"Something that you told me back at the first spaceport, nearly four months ago, is confusing me."

John poured a generous amount of whiskey into two glasses. He joined Ianto on the couch and handed one over.

"After we'd left the spaceport I asked you why you'd saved me." Ianto took his glass and took a gulp. He looked his lover in the eye. "You told me that you were lonely, that you had no one. No friends, no family. I accepted that because I had no reason not to. I'd always gotten the impression that Time Agents led lonely lives."

That was one thing that John had in common with Jack. With both of them, Ianto did not have to actually ask the question in order to ask it.

"I have no family."

"John," Ianto said. He stood and moved to stand by the window. "I've met all but your sister and grandfather. You _have_ a family. Why are you lying to me?"

"What do you consider family?" John held up his hand to forestall a response. "Family makes you feel safe, supports you even when they don't agree with you. Isn't that what a family is supposed to be? The whole blood is thicker than water spiel." John downed his drink in one swallow. "My family isn't anything like that. In the Milton family all that matters is doing whatever it takes to make the family and the business profit. Even in marriage there is no love or affection. Marriage is for the sake of continuing the family line, a business transaction."

Ianto sipped at his drink quietly for a few minutes. He had not thought of it like that. To him, if someone said they had no family that meant that their entire family was dead. It had never occurred to him that for John, his family _was_ dead. Dead to him. Ianto had always been able to count on his sister and her husband even with the chill that had settled over their relationship after their father died, even with his limited spare time due to Torchwood. He knew that no matter what he could have called her up and she would have been there. Whether he needed to talk about something that was bothering him or needed her to do something for him, his sister, his _family_ had always been there for him.

But what if John had never had that? What if every time that John had really needed his family they had not been there at all? What if John had felt alone in a world of people?

"What happened? Can you tell me?" Ianto asked as he moved back to the couch. He sat down and draped his legs over his lover's lap, getting himself comfortable. A niggling little feeling told him that this could take a while. That was alright though; he loved John and wanted to know what made the man tick.

John slowly twisted his glass in his hands as he tried to not let the old pain resurface. But it was a pain that had cut so deep that the anger that he had felt back then threatened to overwhelm him.

"I was raised to believe that there are two kinds of humans." He took a deep breath. "Pure humans and mixed. Guess what kind the Miltons are then guess which kind the Miltons consider to be so far beneath them that they shouldn't get equal rights?"

"Mixed humans? Wait a second- you mean humans with alien DNA?" Jack had hinted that in the future humans and aliens not only cohabited they also interbreed.

"Yep." John set his empty glass on the side table then pulled off both of Ianto's socks. He slowly began to knead the ball of Ianto's left foot. "By the 51st century over 20% of humans have at least a little bit of alien in their family tree. Unfortunately, just as non-Caucasians and non-heterosexuals are often discriminated against in your time, mixed humans are frowned upon in my time. By those of the upper-class at least."

John moved his fingers to the ankle as he delved deeper into his anger.

"I was raised to believe that they were evil, disgusting even. Then I met Simpson." He smiled. "Madeca Simpson. I met her at school when I was 15. Same classes, same extracurricular activities, same group of friends. We started out as friends. After a few months we became more."

The soft smile on the older man's face reminded his younger lover of the morning after their first night. It was a smile that he had seen many times since then- at least whenever John didn't think he was looking.

"You were in love with her."

"She was my first love. And she was mixed. The blood of seven alien species ran through her veins."

Ianto shifted down a bit, getting more comfortable. "What happened to her?"

"My parents found out." His eyes darkened as he recalled that day. "They told me to stop seeing her. We didn't listen, instead we snuck around. A few weeks later she learned she was pregnant. We managed to keep it hidden for a while but eventually she began to show..."

A chill crept along the length of Ianto's spine. He could sense the danger even before he heard the change in tone.

"My sister found out. I still don't know how." John switched feet, starting this time at Ianto's calf and working down. "She told our parents and grandfather. My grandfather had Simpson sent to one of the Earth colonies. They forbid me from contacting her. Like the stupid child I was, I obeyed. I truly believed that if I just kept quiet and did what I was told that I would be reunited with her and my baby."

"John... what happened to Madeca?"

"War." John's voice was hoarse with the threat of unshed tears. "It was a first generation colony that had been under threat of attack since it had first been founded. The colony was blocked in, the people unable to escape. But everyday a list of the dead would be sent to Earth. Three months into the war and Madeca as well as that of her newborn son Trevor Simpson appeared on the list of the dead," was whispered hoarsely.

Ianto moved to wrap his arms around the trembling shoulders. He had never had children; it had been an impossible dream for him. Lisa had been incapable of bearing children and Jack... Well, Ianto had given up on the idea of ever having children. And after the incident with the 456, to learn that John's first love had given birth to a child only to be killed filled him with sorrow.

"I'm sorry... John, I'm so sorry."

O_O_O_O

"Is it working?"

Callis ignored the little weasel as he adjusted the settings.

"Dammit, I'm talking to you! Or have you forgotten who you work for?"

He turned and barely resisted the urge to slap Evan Milton across the face.

"I work for myself, you pompous fool." Callis fixed the other man with a stare. "I'm doing you a favor because it helps me. You see, you want to ensure your place as the next head of family and I want to see John Hart destroy himself."

"I thought you wanted Ianto Jones?" Evan snapped as he rubbed at his face.

"Ianto Jones. Heh." Callis leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. "So young and gullible. Rather easy on the eyes as well, isn't he?"

Evan licked his lips. All through dinner his pants had felt far too tight. He normally went for the slutty kind, even dabbled a bit in alien prostitution but there was just something about the prim and proper young man who had caught his brother's eye. The youngest Milton heir wanted to see what it was that made him want to rough Ianto Jones up.

Was it the full lips? The firm, curved derriere that taunted him with every movement? Those long legs that went on and on and on? The blue eyes that spoke of a thousand pains and seemed to look right through to the soul...

With a laugh Callis turned back to the monitor. A light alerted him that it was ready.

"Want to see what they're up to?" He activated the camera.

"_So that's why you left Earth? Because of Madeca and the baby?"_

"_There was no remorse, no regret," _ John said. _"Only that absolute certainty that they had done the right thing. It didn't even matter that I loved her... That we loved each other. All they cared about was keeping the bloodline clean and pure."_

"He's still hung up on that mixed slut?" Evan was shocked as he watched his brother with his lover. A wave of jealousy went through him as he saw the way Ianto looked at his brother. _This_ was it: the reason he wanted to take Ianto Jones into his bed. No one had ever looked at _him_ in that manner. Not even the whores he spent so much time and money on. Not even the girl his parents had chosen for him to marry looked at him the way that Ianto Jones looked at his brother.

"_Ianto," _John said._ "When I learned that Madeca was dead -my son as well- I made a vow to not remain that submissive drone that they expected me to be. I began to look around me, to notice the things they'd kept from me. I grew up. I saw how the world really was."_

They watched as Ianto hugged John again.

"_Is that why you left? Why you gave up your inheritance in exchange for the life of a Time Agent?"_

"_Yes. I decided to become master of my destiny. Ianto, I need you to understand something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Some of the things that Jack told you are very true. I have killed people. I have stolen. I am not an innocent person."_

"_John, tell me one thing only. Do you regret the things you have done?"_

A whispered, _"More than anything"_ and Ianto was pulling John as close to him as was possible.

"_John, do you love me?"_

"_So very much."_

"_Then if you love me, as you loved Madeca, you can and will change. And I will be there for you the entire way."_

Ianto stood and pulled John to his feet. The younger man kissed his lover before leading him to the bedroom.

"Follow them," Evan said.

"Voyeurism is an interesting hobby," replied Callis as he adjusted the camera.

"Are you complaining?"

"You forget, Milton, I have every intention of violating that luscious body very soon."

"Well, you won't win any awards for romantic gestures."

They returned their attention just as the couple had begun to undress each other.

O_O_O_O

"John... John, I can't... Oh..."

"Does that feel good, Eye Candy?" John murmured as he parted his lover's thighs.

The only answer he received was a low moan as Ianto pulled him closer. John reached one hand between Ianto's legs while the other cupped Ianto's head.

"I love you, Ianto. I want to spend my life with you. Marry me?"

Okay, THAT was unexpected. Ianto opened his lust filled eyes and stared at his lover.

"John?"

"I mean it. Marry me, Ianto Jones."

Ianto found it difficult to think when he was sweaty and aroused. He shook his head and clutched at John's back.

"You're asking me that now?"

"What, did you want me on bended knee?"

The tension left Ianto as he laughed "In that case, I say yes."

Then he pushed his lover onto his back and straddled his hips.

"Can we celebrate now, Captain Hart?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Mr. Jones."

O_O_O_O

While Callis contemplated the best way to get Ianto away from the safety of John's presence, Evan clenched his hands in anger. Jealousy raged through him as he watched Ianto and John make passionate love. The image of the young man -naked, slicked with sweat and arched back- was burned into his memory.

Evan glanced at Callis. He had promised the con man that he could have the boy. However that promise had been made before he had met Ianto Jones. But now, now Evan wanted the boy for himself.

No, he decided. He would not hand Ianto over to Callis. He also wouldn't let his brother keep him.

Ianto Jones would be his. To have and to hold and to control.

O_O_O_O

Mr. Trevor Milton sat behind the desk of his office. Sitting across from him were his oldest son and the young man he had brought home with him.

"Trevor- John," he said. "What are you implying?"

"I am implying nothing," John said firmly. "I am stating that Ianto and I are going to be married, no matter what you or anyone else thinks."

"Your grandfather will not be pleased."

"Do I look like I care?" John huffed. "We're getting married and that's that. Now, why don't you tell me why I just had to come here so we can leave?"

Mr. Milton sighed deeply. "Very well. Your grandfather will not live for much longer."

"And...?"

"As head of the company I will be required to turn over some of my responsibilities to my protege. You know why I will not choose Evan."

"So you want me to take over as your Second in Command."

"Yes," Mr. Milton said.

"No."

"John, maybe you could give him a few minutes to explain?"

Oh no matter how much his own father might disapprove of this union, Trevor Milton IV would do whatever it took to see that his son married Ianto Jones. The young man just had something about him that made his son more open, more reasonable.

"Fine," John snapped. He folded his arms and leveled a look of annoyance at his father. "Explain."

"You know that we are one the top five Earth trading merchants in the galaxy. We have facilities all over the place. Spaceports, outposts, colonies, alien-run planets. There is one thing that we don't have though."

He wanted his son to ask him, to show just a spark of interest in the company that had kept the Milton family in luxury, influence and status for over 1,000 years.

Ianto looked from one man to the other. He could see the hardness in Mr. Milton that had been bred into him but he could also see the regret that John didn't see. Had the man realized that the cold-heartedness of the family had cost him greatly?

"What doesn't the company have?" he asked.

His future father in-law looked at him in something that almost seemed to be relief.

"The traditions of our family go back many centuries," Mr. Milton explained. "Many of those traditions need changing or even eliminating. Such as arranged marriages and how we present ourselves to the general populace." He looked over at John, who met his gaze with stony eyes. "As I said, the company is widespread. What we need is someone, a fresh eye, to travel to the various facilities and make certain that things are running smoothly."

"Wait a minute," John said. "You want me to do that?"

"Who better than you?" his father replied. "You're intelligent. You know better than anyone how to spot a con. And you won't mince words or put on airs. You aren't an employee who would waste my time groveling. You, John, don't want anything to do with the company therefore you are the perfect person to see to it that everyone is doing their job."

John and Ianto looked at one another.

What the hell?

O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC

Notes! Short I know but the plot is moving along. What do you guys think? Let's see, John and Ianto are in love, Callis wants to hurt John by hurting Ianto and now Evan wants to steal his brother's lover away! DRAMA!


	9. Chapter 9

Hart and Jones Chapter 8

"How did I let myself get talked into this?" John Hart grumbled as he looked around the warehouse.

"Because you are the sort of person that forgives others for their wrong doings," replied Ianto Jones as he walked alongside him.

Two weeks had passed since they had announced their intention to marry to Trevor Milton IV. The family patriarch had asked his son to serve as his Second in Command and to spend some time conducting inspections of all the company's facilities (on various spaceports, outposts, colonies and alien-run planets). The company, his father said, needed a fresh perspective to ensure the smooth running of business.

"Forgiveness, my dearest Eye Candy, is not so easy to give."

Ianto looked at his lover and smiled softly. "No it's not. But I figure, if Jack and Torchwood Three could forgive me for nearly destroying the world to save my girlfriend, you can at least try to forgive your father for being an arse."

"Ah, but you see there's a big difference."

"Oh?" Ianto's slender fingers rubbed at a smudge of dust on the wall. Oh what he wouldn't give for some Windex right now. Hm, maybe he should make a note of this for the report.

"You did what you did out of love and devotion for your ladylove. My father -and the rest of the family- do what they do out of greed. Even my beloved sister."

Ianto cocked his head. "You mentioned that she studies religious icons. How does that disqualify her from inheriting?"

"Simple. Like nuns and monks of old, my sister Rhiveara, has taken a vow that she can not break."

"So she is a nun?"

"Not exactly," said John. "But the study of religious icons is practically a religion in itself." He frowned for a moment before continuing; "Religion is a delicate subject no matter the century. Nearly 1,000 years after your generation, religion was nearly wiped out dues to wars. But a few kept their faith and revived the people's interest in the various teachings. Scholars studied what was left of the different texts, pictures and icons. A single unified religion was formed that implemented the teachings of over a hundred faiths. Now Jews and Buddhists worship in the same church by accepting a single unified belief in a higher being."

"Is this just on Earth or has it spread to the colonies?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"Many of the colonies have adapted the beliefs to fit their situation. For instance, the Boeshane Peninsula has rainfall only two months out of the year. The colonists have a feast and sing praises, read religious texts and fast to show their gratitude to the higher being for the much needed rain. On the world of Yuh they sing songs each time a child is born, thanking the higher being for providing them with new life, as it's difficult for them to conceive. Something in the water, I think."

"Hm." Ianto had never been too religious. Oh sure, he had spent every Sunday as a child with his butt planted on a pew listening (sort of) as a minister droned on about sins and how to redeem oneself. But he had only done so because his mother and father had insisted. Children, they said, needed to go to church every week. So he tolerated it. Until he was 15 and started sneaking out with a couple other boys. Once mass was finished they would make their way to the shopping center down the block and play in the arcade.

He told John this now, with a fond expression on his face.

"And they never found out?" John asked.

"Oh they found out alright!" Ianto laughed. "Mum was leaving early one Sunday, taking an elderly neighbor home, when she saw us trying to get money from a parking meter for the games. She grabbed my ear and threw me into the car."

John let out a laugh. "What did your father say?"

"He agreed that I should be punished for lying but then he said, _'Now Beth, did you really believe him when he told you that he loved the the Sunday school lesson on abstinence? The boy's been sneaking out of church for two years now.'_" Ianto shook his head at the memory.

"Ah, sometimes," John mused. "I wish my family had been more like a family as yours' was."

"Only sometimes?" teased Ianto.

"Yep. If we had acted like your family, I think we would have killed each other!"

O_O_O_O

"So they will be coming here, to this world?"

"Yes sir."

"When?"

"With the itinerary they have, probably not for a few months. Maybe four or five."

"Arrange for our nicest suites to be made available for them."

"Sir?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no. But, they are coming to inspect the Milton warehouses, not ours."

"I am well aware of that. However, in three months the summer storms begin. It will cause all sorts of issues for both companies. And we at Carter Enterprises have the superior guest accommodations."

"I don't understand... Milton Industries is our greatest rival. Why would we accommodate them?"

"Yes they are our greatest rivals in the business but the man conducting the inspections is different from Trevor or Evan Milton. As is his companion."

"Sir, rumor has it that they are to be married. Trevor Milton has already begun scouting suitable venues for the ceremony."

"Are they? That's wonderful! I'll have to send a gift once we've confirmed the good news. Now, I have an inspection of my own to prepare for so skedaddle."

"Sir?"

"It means that you can go."

Sir Carter watched as his assistant scurried out the door.

He reached for his glass of wine and drank slowly, his eyes resting on the wall across from his desk.

On the wall there were many paintings. The first featured a young man in a white coat smiling at a young woman of Asian descent as she sat at her computer. The second painting showed a woman with a gap in her teeth with her bear of a husband. Then there was a blond boy holding his mother's hand. A brown haired man with a small curly haired boy in his arms. A woman dancing with faeries. A man in an RAF uniform. A blond girl stood between two versions of the same man with a blue box behind them (he still preferred the first version). A black woman stood next to them with her family. A man in a red coat, with a vast array of weapons.

These people had helped shape him into who he was, even though many years had passed since they had all lived and died. They had changed him each in their own way.

His dark eyes fell onto one painting in particular. This painting had a special place. It was hung directly above the door and was the largest one of all. It was of a young man with dark hair, bright blue eyes in a black suit with a red shirt.

All the people from his past had helped make him who he was but none more so than the young man in the suit.

"Memories again?"

Sir Carter looked up and smiled at the pink skinned woman. Her thick silver hair fell down her back into a waterfall that reached the floor. Her eyes, twice as big as a human's, shone a bright green and her smile reminded him of the Cheshire cat. She was beautiful. And she was his.

"Sorry, my love," he said.

She tittered gaily and lifted her long fingers (so twig-like) to caress his bearded cheek.

"Husband, your past is part of you. It always has and always will be." She guided herself to perch daintily on his lap. "I love you for your devotion to those long dead."

"Not all of them," Sir Carter pointed out, his eyes shifting to the paintings. "Are dead."

"The others died. It hurt you. Even if somehow one lives now, it still hurts knowing they died."

He wrapped his arms around her. He had met her when she was just a child (by her species's standards). He watched her grow and went from being a beloved 'uncle' to her friend then he knew that he loved her.

_As I loved _**him**_. As I _**love**_ Ianto._

So he had asked for her hand in marriage. That had been almost 1000 years ago. Her people lived to be 3000 unless illness or fatal injury occurred. She had been in his life for 1500 years and he knew he would be broken when she died.

_Like before. She understands me in a way that few have. In a way that HE did._

He put aside his memories as they had no place here in this moment. His deft hands removed the silky shroud his wife, his beloved Arys, wore. Only he, as the one she had chosen to marry, was priveleged to see her unclothed. As he revealed the pearlescent skin of her small but full breasts he marveled once again at how much he loved her.

Just as he loved Ianto Jones.

O_O_O_O

"Oh. My. God."

"Nope, just John."

"Haha."

They were back on Earth, in the penthouse. The first leg of the inspections had finally come to an end and Ianto was glad of that. Not that he hadn't enjoyed gallivanting from one location to the next these last few weeks but it was good to be home.

Home. Strange that he associated that word with this place. This penthouse was much more fancy and large than anyplace he had lived before. Perhaps it was because it was the same planet he'd been born on. Or perhaps it was because he had some good memories of Earth. It didn't matter. Home, for him, was John Hart. It was nice however to know that for a few days at least he would get to fall asleep in the same bed. With John.

_Hm, maybe I can talk him into giving me a full-body massage._ His feet were tired from all the walking and his back was so sore.

They had visited three separate facilities in five weeks. There had been problems with each which would need to be reported. The good thing was that none of these problems were very serious or unfix-able. The bad thing was that Milton Industries tended to be rather harsh on its workers when they were less than perfect. It didn't matter that they achieved their goals and met (or surpassed) the company requirements. Milton Industries strove for and expected perfection as well as mass profit.

John kissed Ianto, who lay in a boneless heap on the bed, and began to unpack.

"Am I doing this by myself, Mr. We Must Fold Our Underwear Just So or are you going to lower yourself to helping me?"

In response, Ianto threw a pillow at him. He laughed and returned to his bag.

The managers at each facility had found ways to cut costs. Unfortunately the price for that was lower quality goods and too few people in manufacturing. Milton Industries only used human workers and artificial workers (more robot, less android) and took great pride in that. There was something wrong with this though. While it was all well and good for his family's pride as pure humans it made them all appear bigoted and prejudice. Not to mention that the artificial workers were the lowest price possible. The artificial workers were there to double-check and account for 'human error' but John could see where the machines were actually causing more harm than good.

_Humans rely on technology far too much_, he decided. He loved technology. This was something he had no problem admitting. But it had its place and its limits. No technology was without fault and to rely on it so much was not good.

His father expected a full report and by God he'd give him one. Maybe a piece of his mind too.

O_O_O_O

"Upgrades! Do you have any idea what that will cost?" Evan demanded.

John and Ianto sat at the same table as Trevor and Evan Milton and the company board. It was the morning after the two lovers had returned and John had just given his report.

"Yes, Evan, believe it or not I do," said John cooly. "And yes it's expensive but it will be beneficial."

"Mr. -er, Captain Hart," a middle-aged woman said. "These figures do seem rather steep."

"The costs of the upgrades is overshadowed by the direct effects," Ianto said. "By upgrading all the computers systems and the artificial workers to the latest models, you will recoup the cost and have a more efficient warehouse. Not to mention that many of the old systems take up twice as much physical space as the new ones. Not only would you have faster, more reliable programs but you'd gain more storage for the merchandise."

Trevor stroked his chin as he absorbed with his son's fiance said.

"Can you prove this?" Evan demanded.

"Can you read?" John retorted. "It's all in the report."

"I swear, I will-"

"Both of you, stop!" Trevor demanded.

Ianto looked from from brother to the other.

He had asked John if he had reason to fear Evan outside of normal sibling rivalry. The way his lover looked at him had sent chills throughout his body.

"_I truly believe that he would have murdered my sister had she not found her own path," he replied._

In many ways, the younger Milton heir reminded the Welshman of Yvonne Hartman from Torchwood 1. They had the same ambition, the same cold-heartedness. Even now, sitting across the table, Ianto could see the hatred that bled from the other's eyes. Fear slowly crept into his bones. If John had felt his brother was capable of wanting to kill his own sister to gain power, did that mean that he believed his own brother would try to kill him?

He had promised John that he would avoid being alone with Evan as much as possible. Short of being surrounded by guards it would be impossible to avoid the man all the time but Ianto would not put himself in a dangerous situation.

He snorted softly. Dangerous? He had tried to save a Cyberman, was nearly eaten by cannibals, fell for not one but two con men, not to mention he died. How much more dangerous could it get?

O_O_O_O

"That arrogant _Fuhta_!"

"Language, Mr. Milton," purred Callis as he watched his partner (which was really a huge stretch, more like, meal ticket) pace the room.

Evan Milton had arranged some quarters for him in the building across the street from Hart's penthouse. The whole 'keep your enemies closer' line amused him greatly. He was one of the greatest Time Agents ever. He didn't need to know where Hart was, but he would go along with it. If he were lucky, he would catch a few glimpses of that little slut, Ianto Jones.

"That bastard just sat there with this smug look on his face as Father signed off on everything!"

Callis had to admit it was quite entertaining, this Milton family drama. Not that he really gave a damn who ran the company. There were only two things that mattered to him as far as the Miltons were concerned. First that he got paid for assuring that Evan Milton took his (dubious) rightful place as patriarch. Second that he finally gave John Hart what he deserved.

There were very few people who knew why Callis hated John Hart. It had begun years before a certain little Welshman had changed him, even though Callis had done a good job of hiding his true feelings. And those feelings were not limited to Hart. Jack Harkness also deserved a life of misery for his part in the whole damn mess.

Like John Hart and Jack Harkness, Callis was not an only child. Unlike the other two, Callis had not had a stable family or happy childhood. Oh yes, Harkness had lost both his father and his brother to invaders when he was a child and Hart's own family were prejudiced bigots but they had still had stability. Harkness's mother had been there for him and had supported him completely. Hart had possessed every material item he had ever asked for.

As for Callis, well he was the oldest of eleven children. His family was what was known as a polygamous family; one father, two mothers. When he was 13 his first mother died and his father ran out on them. He had been forced to drop out of school and work two jobs just to help keep a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. When the Time Agency had come recruiting he had jumped at the chance. For months he divided his time between his two jobs and studying for the exam. He had to score at least 90% on the written part to even get into the Time Academy.

He was fortunate. His score was 95%. Only two others who took the exam at that time scored higher. One was a poor boy from a colony world and the other a rich boy from Earth. They were friends of a sort, supposedly they had both suffered, found each other then found some mischief before deciding to go to the Academy. They each scored 98% on the entrance exam.

Because of their high scores, the administration had placed the three of them in the advanced classes. In less than six months they were sent on their first missions. All three had an older, experienced Time Agent with them. All three came back successful.

The reason for their success (and all the ones that followed) was that they were friends. Callis had gotten to know the other two and they had formed a strong bond. They helped each other on their weaker points and refused to admit defeat. Each of them continued to grow and learn.

Most students took five years to get to field training. Callis, Hart and Harkness graduated with full training in one year total. The day after they had completed the accelerated course they were each given an assignment. Again, they all completed their missions successfully. Over the next four years they worked for the Time Agency, sometimes as individuals and sometimes they were partnered with other agents. No matter what the assignment, be it a simple retrieval or a rescue mission, the three were always successful. Between assignments the three friends spent a great deal of time together. Their bond continued to grow.

Then came the Time Loop Incident, as it was still referred to by former agents.

Hart and Harkness went on a mission that ended with them being caught in a time loop. They repeated the same two weeks over and over. It took the two men five years to get free. Of course, as they had been in a time loop, they had not aged nor had more than two weeks passed for anyone else. They wrote up their report, had a few laughs and went their separate ways.

But things had changed.

Relationships between other agents was frowned upon but not forbidden. After several attempts to free themselves Harkness and Hart had begun a sexual relationship that they continued even after. But in doing so they began to spend less time with Callis. At first he did not notice anything was amiss. It took hearing from others for him to even know they were together. But then they began to leave him out of the things they used to do as a group. Soon he had all but been forgotten.

Perhaps if his career had not suffered he would have been able to forgive them for abandoning their friendship. Hart and Harkness became a dynamic duo and received the best assignments and the highest honors. And Callis... He soon was left behind as his former friends rose in the ranks.

He had always been left behind. Unwanted. Even his mother hadn't cared about him. Her reason for allowing him to attend the academy: the money he could send her.

Callis turned away from Evan Milton. _Spoiled brat. Just like his lousy brother._ He didn't know where Harkness was, rumor had it he'd vanished to Earth's past. He would deal with him when he found him. As for Hart... He would take everything from him, breaking the man from the inside. Then, just before killing him, he would make him watch as he forced his lover to submit to him.

_You never should have abandoned me. Maybe, if you're very lucky, Jackie boy will return and save the day. But I wouldn't count on it._

O_O_O_O

Evan ignored the man brooding next to him. His thoughts were on the meeting. And on Ianto Jones.

Somehow the little slut had cast a spell over him. Oh, he still wanted the company but more than that he wanted Ianto on his arm. On on the bed, begging for him.

He glanced out the window towards his brother's penthouse.

A gasp threatened to escape him as he watched the object of his desires lean against the glass of the window. No, not leaned. Pressed. John had Ianto pressed against the glass and they were naked. They touched and kissed as he watched. His groin tightened, his cock stirred. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Once John was out of the way, he would have Ianto. Once he was out of the way...

O_O_O_O_O_O

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hart and Jones Chapter 9 (This is for Pamela and Yvonne- my girls!)

A/N1: Sorry for the delays lately! Between work and family (and a mistake known as a cute guy, grr. Lesson learned: boyfriends come and go but fanfiction is forever!) I've not been as inspired to write. But my desire is back back back so hopefully I will update more frequently!

A/N2: I use a couple words that I DO. NOT. LIKE. They are used to help illustrate Ianto's feelings but please understand, I do NOT use these words myself. I find them offensive but also felt that they *shudder* show what I need to show: fear. So please remember that I do NOT approve of the words, especially when used against those I care about. It was hard for me to even write them!

O_O_O_O_O

Evan ignored the man brooding next to him. His thoughts were on the meeting. And on Ianto Jones.

Somehow the little slut had cast a spell over him. Oh, he still wanted the company but more than that he wanted Ianto on his arm. On the bed, begging for him. _Screaming_.

He glanced out the window towards his brother's penthouse.

A gasp threatened to escape him as he watched the object of his desires lean against the glass of the window. No, not leaned. Pressed. John had Ianto pressed against the glass and they were naked. They touched and kissed as he watched. His groin tightened, his cock stirred. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Once John was out of the way, he would have Ianto. Once he was out of the way...

Yes, all he needed to do was order Callis to kill John and it would be the end of it all. And it would be so easy. Callis hated John; loathed him with every fiber of his being. And surely the con man wouldn't care not having Ianto as the spoils of war, so to speak. Not with the obscene amount of money he was being paid. Never mind the fact that he wasn't going to share.

Evan licked his lips and forced himself to look away from the rather enticing scene across the street. He had a great deal to plan, he thought, as he pushed the 'close curtain' button (he didn't want the other man to look over and see Ianto unclothed). Not only was there John and Ianto to deal with, there was also the company. Even when (not if, WHEN) his brother was dealt with, he had reason to believe that his father would still refuse to hand over the title of heir.

The stupid bastard simply refused to see sense. All because of a few mistakes that he'd made in the past. It was EVAN who had stuck around through all the shit, not his brother. No! Trevor Milton had run away as soon as he was able, had forsaken his true name and had distanced himself as much as possible from his own blood. All because of a stupid little slut. Well, Evan Milton would not be so weak. He would rid himself of the pestilence that was his brother, take his brother's lover as his own and take his rightful place as heir to his family company.

It was a perfect plan.

O_O_O_O

"We are surrounded by literally hundreds of restaurants from dozens of alien cultures and yet THIS is where you want to eat?"

Ianto laughed and tugged at his fiance's hand. "Sorry but I'm craving a cheeseburger."

"So plebeian."

"Ooh, reading the dictionary now are we?"

"You and your cheek!"

"Thought you liked my cheeks."

John threw his head back and laughed. "Okay, cheeseburger it is then!"

The former Time Agent allowed his young lover to pull him through the door into the diner. The Welshman had been surprised to learn that McDonald's was not only still in existence but that it was the most profitable restaurant that served '_real 21__st__ Century cuisine_'.

And he wanted a cheeseburger so he would get one, dammit, or he wasn't engaged to Captain John Hart (born Trevor Milton).

Ianto looked around in glee. It was almost identical to the McDonald's he'd frequented in London except for the serious lack of a counter. How did they order?

Directly inside the door was a sign that said "_Please seat yourself_", both in writing (5 different languages) and out-loud (in Earth Basic). Ianto happily steered John towards a booth with a good view of the entire restaurant.

"Ooh! This is nice!" Ianto splayed his hands on the table's surface. The words '_welcome to McDonald's! Please make your selection from the menu console in front of you!_' caught his attention. Instead of waiting in line at the counter, orders were placed from your table or booth (via a PDA sized device that slid up the middle of the table) and brought out by the servers. Efficient, futuristic and fun.

"Get whatever you want, Eye Candy."

Ianto had a good deal of fun scrolling through the choices. Most of the menu was familiar to him but there were some things he'd never seen before. There were more vegetarian, even vegan options than he remembered and there was an entire section of foods 'suitable for most non-human lifeforms'. If it weren't for the fact that he had a craving for a cheeseburger he might have been tempted to sample the _Guptyu_ salad.

"What are you getting?" he asked as he played with the interactive menu console. Ooh, there were games to occupy them while they waited. Nice!

"You pick. I don't know this food," John added when he saw the scowl aimed at him.

"Oh, alright." Quickly figuring out the controls, Ianto ordered them both cheeseburgers, chips and milkshakes.

Twenty minutes later and John had to admit, he LOVED fast food.

"This is going to murder my figure you know."

"Quit grumbling. Besides," Ianto said with a smirk. "I know a wonderful tried-and-true method for dropping a few pounds."

"Does it involved us being horizontal?"

"Hm... perhaps."

Ianto ordered something to go, then after they'd finished off their drinks, they walked back out to the sunshine filled street. Even after these last several weeks, it still felt so strange to be on 51st century Earth. It was also strange how relaxed people were in their attitudes. Strange but nice.

When Ianto and Jack had gone out together, they'd had to be careful about things like hand holding and kissing in public. There had been a few times when Ianto had felt fear when he would be with Jack. Comments like '_queer_', '_faggot_' and worse, the threatening looks sent their way had sickened and dismayed him. Jack, brave and arrogant Jack, had refused to be afraid or let anyone tell him how to act. But he had taken Ianto's safety into consideration despite his own opinion. He would pull his arm free or just smile whenever Ianto would dodge his kisses. He had understood that it wasn't embarrassment that made Ianto nervous. It was about what might happen to them if the wrong sort, the homophobic, saw them and caught them alone.

But in the future it was much more common to see two men together. He had a feeling it had something to do with the inclusion of aliens into their lives. There were many alien cultures that practiced same-sex relations. And since many of these species were allies as well as good for business, it would stand to reason that what they saw as _normal_ and _fine_ would leak over into human culture.

"What are you thinking so deeply about? Me?" John wrapped an arm around his lover's waist as they walked.

Ianto shifted his take-out to his other hand so he could press closer to the other man.

"What else?" he quipped with a smile.

O_O_O_O

It had started raining about an hour ago. The windows rattled as thunder echoed loudly in the otherwise silent apartment.

Evan ignored the thunder in favor of sipping his scotch. He ignored his fiancée in favor of replaying what he had seen in his head.

"Darling, aren't you going to get dressed?"

He raised his eyes to look at the slender brunette. She wore a slinky dark blue dress with a high slit up the thigh. At one time he had found her beautiful but her spoiled personality coupled with the fact that it was an arranged marriage had quickly soured him to her. The sex was okay but not great so he had tired of it (and her) quickly.

"Why?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. This was tiresome These last few weeks Evan's head had been in the clouds. It was bad enough she was engaged to this corporate brat (as he was so whiny and demanding) but he couldn't even be bothered to pay attention to her.

"Dinner at Hily Tower, remember?" she said in an irritated tone. "Honestly, Evan! Ever since your brother came back you've been so empty-headed. What is wrong with you?"

He rose to his feet and flung his glass away. It shattered as it hit the wall, drops of alcohol sprayed everywhere.

"You stupid, ignorant bitch."

Before she could blink, Evan had her pinned to the wall and was ripping her dress off. She opened her mouth to scream but he clamped a hand over it. He forced her to the bed and climbed on top of her.

He didn't want to hear her scream. No, he wanted to hear Ianto. And he would. Soon.

O_O_O_O

"A Happy Meal?"

Ianto tried not to laugh at the obvious confusion on his lover's face. It had delighted the younger man to learn that the kids' meal was still available, toy and all. How could he not purchase one?

"How the hell do you put '_happy_' into a meal?"

Taking pity on the man, Ianto rose and extracted the red box (complete with golden arches) from him. He opened the box and took out the toy.

"Every Happy Meal comes with a toy. Children are always more interested in the toy than the meal. The toys make children happy and in doing so guarantee parents at least a few minutes of peaceful dining. Hence the name: Happy Meal." He looked down at the toy in his hand. "Oh looky, I got my own mini Time Agent. Agent # 4838. And look; he comes with a little gun."

John plucked the plastic toy from Ianto and studied it. He clucked in annoyance. "It's just some generic person made to look similar to a Time Agent."

Ianto laughed and reached out a hand. He let out an "Oi!" when John held the toy out of reach. A game of _Keep the Toy from Ianto_ ensued as the Welshman chased his lover around the penthouse. After maybe 10 minutes he finally caught the older (and extremely fit) man in the bedroom. He tackled John onto the bed and stole both the toy and a kiss. Well, John's reputation was at stake. No way could he allow Ianto to just get away with that!

Thirty minutes later and Ianto rolled over to snuggle against his lover's side.

"I agree," said John. "Happy Meal is a most appropriate name. Look at how much fun it brought us!"

"Hm, somehow I don't think that's what McDonald's quite had in mind."

"You complaining?"

"Nope. I'm thinking we should get Happy Meals on a frequent basis."

"Me too."

O_O_O_O

The next day found John at Milton Industries sitting in on a very dull meeting. Something about inventory or whatever. He wished that he'd at least had Ianto with him to keep him from falling asleep but his mother had insisted on taking her son's fiance to meet with a wedding coordinator. No doubt this would result in chaos. But of course, Ianto was too much of a gentleman to tell her no.

So John had kissed him and sent him on his way. Even though it meant he was sitting in the conference room in a suit that Ianto had laid out for him, bored out of his mind.

He really wasn't meant for this kind of work. He craved the danger and excitement of being a Time Agent and a con man. But he could also see how that affected Ianto. Every single time they were in space there was a good chance that Ianto would die. How man close calls had they had together already? All because of John's past. Hell, it was so checkered it was almost plaid! No, he would not risk Ianto's life just for the excitement. He would rather be stuck in a suit and tie everyday than risk that. At least that way it would minimize the risk.

Besides, he thought with a smirk, they could make their own excitement.

That train of thought was interrupted by a report landing on the table in front of him.

The thing he hated most about work was, well, the work. He banished to the back of his mind his thoughts of Ianto (or at least he tried to). The sooner this meeting was over the sooner he could hold his lover in his arms.

O_O_O_O

Speaking of Ianto... He was eternally grateful that Mrs. Milton had decided they'd done enough for one day. Never having planned a wedding, he'd had no idea how much went into one. There was the venue, the food, the cake, what to wear, how many people to invite, the décor... His head was swimming and his stomach rolling. How had his sister done this? How had Gwen, what with Torchwood and all?

He smiled as he thanked the coordinator. At least she was human so there was a good chance that it would be a human styled wedding.

He followed Mrs. Milton to a little diner that she claimed served the '_cutest sandwiches_'. He followed obediently. Who was he to complain? For starters, the Miltons were funding the wedding and there was also the fact that he was starving.

The host showed them to a table and a server poured red wine into flutes for them. Just like at McDonald's, the menus slid up from the middle of the table.

"Pick whatever you like, darling."

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Milton."

"Oh no, please, call me Madelina. After all," she said with a smile. "You are going to be a member of my family."

Ianto smiled a real smile and said, "Thank you, Madelina."

She positively beamed in return.

They ordered an appetizer to share and salads to start their meal. Madelina chose a pasta dish for her entree while Ianto found himself choosing the salmon. Huh. That was strange. He'd never been a big fish eater and salmon had never been one of his favorites.

When the food arrived Ianto found himself repulsed by the salad so he nibbled on the bread and vegetable starter. He nodded politely as his future mother-in-law chatted breathlessly about what colors they should choose. After all, she said, you really couldn't plan anything else until you knew what colors you wanted. Everything from the outfit he would wear to the size of the cake depended on it.

Just as she started talking to him about what sort of design they should use on the invitations, the entrees arrived.

Ianto stared at the plate, his mouth watering. For a man who did not like fish much he grabbed his fork and devoured it as politely as possible. And it was delicious! So light and flavorful. He would have to bring John here soon.

John. He wanted John. It wasn't that he missed him but instead he wanted to drag his lover into their bedroom, rip their clothes off and ride him with wild abandon.

He moaned just as their server inquired about dessert.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Madelina laughed. She ordered for them both.

Which was probably a good idea seeing as Ianto was having difficulty keeping his arousal secret.

When the dark chocolate mousse was brought out minutes later, even he forgot about having sex with John. Some things were more important. Like the sinfully rich mousse.

O_O_O_O

Callis ignored the people around him as he watched Ianto with Madelina Milton. He was sat across the street on a bench. A personal perception filter hid him from sight. This enabled him to observe Jones without being seen. He had followed them to the wedding coordinator's office and listened as they droned on about venues and colors.

It had been entertaining especially since he KNEW John Hart. He truly believed that Hart would laugh in Jones' face if he even mentioned a wedding cake. Most likely they would go to one of those places where they could elope. There wouldn't be a ceremony or a cake. It simply wasn't John Hart.

Now he sat on a bench wondering how long Madelina would be pestering Jones. Although, the young brat seemed to actually enjoy the matriarch's company. Must have been the thought of all that money...

He frowned as he saw a man walk past and pause by their table. It was only for a moment and then the man was gone. That was the fifth man to do that since they'd sat down. Not to mention that the coordinator's PA had also found himself hovering near by. Callis narrowed his eyes in thought. Even as attractive as Jones was, why were so many men swooning over him?

O_O_O_O

Ianto finished retching and flushed the toilet. He slowly slid down to the floor and rested his head on his knees.

_The fish must have been undercooked or something_, he thought. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and brushed the taste of vomit from his mouth.

"Oh darling, I'm home!" John sang out as he walked through the front door.

Ianto was quick to splash his face with cold water and go meet him. He smiled at his bedraggled lover.

"How was the office?" he asked as he took John's jacket from him. Ooh, he was hungry. He wondered if they had any beef jerky.

"Exhausting. Look at this!" John flipped open a black briefcase and pointed. Nestled inside were about a dozen folders and several data pads. "I have to study all this for some stupid exam. It's like being back in school again!"

John was about to rant some more when he noticed how pale Ianto looked. He frowned.

"You alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Bit tired. Your mother wore me out."

"She'll do that." John chewed at his lip. "You know, we don't have to do this. The wedding that is."

"Wait," Ianto said. He looked worried. "I thought you wanted to marry me."

"I do. But we can just elope somewhere if you want. We don't have to do the whole big wedding thing."

"I don't mind. I mean," Ianto said with a blush. "Your parents seem really excited and they are paying for it..."

"Ianto, do you want a wedding?" John smiled as the blush deepened. If he was correct, it was slowly spreading to his lover's shoulders and chest.

"Well, I, er... that is..." Ianto looked away then mumbled, "Yes."

John stepped close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Just please don't put me in yellow or pink. I look so pasty in those colors!"

The way his lover laughed made the whole damn day better.

"Oh, John, do we have any beef jerky? I'm craving some!"

"Yesterday it was a cheeseburger, today beef jerky - which I'll send out for now - what will it be tomorrow?"

"Shut up!"

O_O_O_O

Callis sat back in his seat with a sneer on his face.

"So, that's it huh? Well. Well well... well."

Before he'd returned from stalking Jones he had scanned the young man with his wrist strap. The results were clear as day. And they were most intriguing.

"Ianto Jones... you are indeed full of surprises, aren't you? And now it's not just one but two people in danger because of John Hart!"

As Callis laughed, across town Evan Milton was just climbing into bed next to his fiancée. He didn't even look at her. What did it matter that her face was bruised from last night? Stupid bitch shouldn't have fought him. It was his right, after all, to have her body whenever he chose.

Soon though he would have someone even more alluring, more interesting in his bed. Soon he would have Ianto Jones.

Then he would have everything.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC...

So, what has Callis found out? What colors will Ianto choose for his wedding? And isn't Evan total slime?


	11. Chapter 11

For my girls, Yvonne and Pamela! Sorry for the delay! I've been lazy!

To everyone else: Thank you for reading! I'm having fun with Johnto and hope you all are too!

Chapter 10:

"Sure you don't want me to stay? I could call in, you know?"

"John, you have to go to work. Go. I'm fine."

John Hart sighed and crossed his arms. "Then why did you run to the toilet and empty your stomach a few minutes ago? For the second time today."

"I told you, it's bloody hot in here. It made me nauseous, that's all."

"And I'm a kooky koala," John said in a sarcastic tone.

The younger man shot him a dirty look as he started rooting around the cabinets for something edible.

"Where's the beef jerky?"

"Left side. Where it's been all week."

That was something else that was bugging John. Just over a week ago Ianto had started craving beef jerky. Day and night. In fact, the other day they had been having vigorous sex when Ianto climbed off him and went to the kitchen for a piece. He had actually interrupted _sex_ for a snack! He'd even gone so far as to pack some in his shoulder bag whenever he went somewhere. Every day John watched as his fiance brought in more jerky. There was also the fact that with each bite Ianto made THAT face. His "I am in love and you just got me off" face. His orgasm face.

Yes, Captain John Hart was jealous of beef jerky.

"You okay?" Ianto asked as he gnawed at a piece of jerky.

"Fine." He sounded snappy and he knew it. He could see the hurt.

"I know what you need." Ianto swallowed his jerky and took hold of John's hand. He pulled his lover towards the bedroom.

"Uh, Ianto? You said I had to go to work, remember?"

"I said you had to go, I didn't say on time."

O_O_O_O_O

Callis sipped his coffee as he watched the news. He'd been up for hours and had gotten quite an eyeful as Jones walked Hart to the door in just his birthday suit.

That boy had a body that was made for sex. It was no wonder that both Hart and Harkness had bedded him. There was only one thing that marred the image of that perfect body. It was barely noticeable but it was there. A bump. A bump that held a secret. One that he doubted either of them even knew yet.

But just how was a 21st century male able to get pregnant anyway?

Callis sipped his coffee and turned towards his computer. It was the size of his hand but held far more information than those of Jones' time. He tapped the screen then studied the test results o the scan he'd performed without the young man's knowledge. There was only so much one could learn from a scan. He needed samples. Not that he really cared how Jones had gotten knocked up but he was curious.

The big question was: should he kidnap Jones now or wait until the man was showing a bit more?

O_O_O_O_O

Ianto was asleep when Callis arrived via his wrist strap. The Time Agent stood there and watched as the young man lay curled on his side wearing only a pair of pants. The ring on his left hand shimmered as the light hit it.

Why was John Hart, formerly one of the top agents, turning away from the life he loved to be with this... this... boy? Just a few years ago Hart would never have considered matrimony and he certainly would never have given up his career as a con man.

He froze as Ianto rolled over. His perception filter was switched on but the things were not fool proof. Considering that Jones had bedded Harkness and had worked for that decrepit Torchwood there was a real possibility that he would detect Callis anyway. So he had to be quick if he wanted answers.

A small pencil sized cylinder was placed against the bare stomach and extracted DNA from both Jones and the fetus.

Callis licked his lips. It would be so easy to just take Jones now, to have his way with the brat. But he knew the only satisfaction he would get would be that of sexual gratification. He wanted to completely destroy Hart, not just anger him. Raping his lover would only piss him off. What Callis wanted was to watch as Hart was destroyed from the inside out. He wanted to watch Hart's face as he violated his lover's body. It would be even more dramatic if Jones' belly were even more swollen.

He forced himself to leave the temptation and leave the penthouse.

"Phase one, completed," he murmured as he now stood in his own apartment across the street.

One more sample was required for comparison. But where to get it?

He consulted his computer again. It took several hours but he managed to find an old file of Harkness's. A log entry filed away when Harkness had been head of Torchwood Three. Something had happened to cause the team to lose two days' worth of memories. And Jones had been a part of that team. Perfect.

O_O_O_O_O

Jack had just finished distributing the Retcon and convinced them all to take it. Ianto had not hesitated; he was the only one. He trusted Jack, knew his lover, his friend, his leader would not let anything happen to him. Jack swallowed as he walked out of the boardroom.

Why was he so selfish? Why couldn't he just let Ianto go? His feelings for Gwen were strong but it was Ianto who kept him going every single day. Yes he was upset that she was getting married but that was more because he was jealous of her normal life. Jack sighed as he made his way down to Adam's cell. Even though he would remember nothing concrete about these two days, he knew he would remember his feelings for Ianto. He had placed Ianto's diary in his office so he could read it. He was determined to do right by him. He just hoped that he could control himself in a couple months when Gwen got married. Last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself at her wedding.

He spoke to Adam, pretended to be tempted, then watched as the simple act of swallowing a pill destroyed the alien. It hurt. After fighting to save the space whale a couple weeks ago, it hurt to now consciously kill another alien.

He slid down the glass partition onto the floor. Tears were running down his face. Tears for Ianto and himself. He had let Adam believe that he only had a few memories of his father and that had been the alien's downfall. Jack had 12 years of memories before his father had died. His mother had also told him about his father from before he and Gray were born. Just because he would lose the actual memory of his father's death from HIS point of view did not mean he wouldn't remember his father. As a precaution Jack had also used various memory tricks to place a trigger of sorts in his head along with visual cues should Adam find a way to return.

All that mattered now was what happened...

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Isn't that what they say?"

Groggy, Jack lifted his head and stared.

"Callis? How..." Wait, had it been CALLIS who had led Adam to them?

His former colleague crouched down and looked him in the eye.

"I come from the future. And since you won't remember, I'll tell you a couple of things."

Jack blinked, trying vainly to stay awake.

"Did you know that soon Hart will help your psychotic brother blow up half of Cardiff then kill two of your friends, Sato and Harper? Oh, and then a few months later your lover -such a beautiful little slut- will die in your arms because you are the most incompetent leader ever? And he dies not hearing you say you love him. How sad."

Jack tried to get to his feet. He wanted to get away from this.

"Except he doesn't die. I don't know how but Hart saves him and takes him to the 51st century. They travel a bit. Hart's turned good, can you believe that? Oh, and he's fucking your lover. In fact, they're engaged. Isn't that wonderful news?"

The immortal whimpered painfully. _Ianto_...

"But here's the best news, Jack. Ianto is carrying Hart's child."

Jack felt his heart break.

"I could stop it all from happening, Jack. Would you like that?"

Jack tried to not make a sound but his eyes told how tempted he was. Anything, they said, screamed, anything to keep Ianto away from John.

"For you, Jack, I could do it. All it will require is that I kill Ianto Jones here and now."

Jack let out a strangled cry as Callis stood and walked away.

"Ianto!"

O_O_O_O_O

Callis entered the boardroom with a smirk on his face. He could still hear Harkness screaming for his lover, begging for his life to be spared. It was tempting to either kill Jones now or make Harkness his willing slave by holding Jones' life in his hands.

Instead he enjoyed the sounds of Jack's screams as he extracted DNA from the slumbering boy. By the time he was finished, Jack had succumbed to the pill he'd swallowed and was asleep.

To ensure that no one knew he was here, Callis purged the system of any incriminating evidence then returned to his time.

All that was left now was to compare the DNA samples.

"Phase two complete, beginning Phase three."

O_O_O_O_O

John yawned as he stepped out of his office. His day was finally over and he could go home and relax with Ianto.

He felt as if he were back in school. Most of his day was spent learning the ins and outs of the company. Rather tedious. And the suit... He didn't feel comfortable dressed so formally. Although, he mused, Ianto teased him often that his red jacket had a formal air about it.

Damn, twice in the few moments it had taken for him to leave his office and get on the lift. In that short time he had twice found his thoughts filled with Ianto. That man was having quite an effect on him. In a good way.

Part of the learning process was him meeting with various clients. One of the clients today was a man who he had greatly offended several years ago (though his daughter, so young and virginal at the time, hadn't been offended). The man had been annoyed (to say the least) when he recognized the former Time Agent. At first he'd refused to enter the office. It had taken a good deal of groveling to get the man to talk to him. By the end of the appointment the man had invited him and Ianto to his place for a dinner party next week.

John stepped out of the lift and headed towards home. Here, on Earth, he never had to fear the people around him. People knew he was the son of Trevor Milton and that his family had helped keep so many of them employed, directly and indirectly. The fact that he'd spent most of his life as a con man didn't matter to them. Most people just saw him as spoiled and indifferent.

Until Ianto Jones came into the picture.

People all over had heard about John turning over a new leaf. They all knew it was because of the young man he had returned home with. The news had traveled across the galaxy. Ianto Jones had tamed the savage beast.

He smiled a bit as he thought of that. For years he had been determined to believe that he and Jack were meant to be together, that they loved each other. Then he had gone to Torchwood. He had seen Jack and Ianto interact briefly that first time. It was the second time that he had realized how important they were to each other. It was then, as he helped clean up the blood from the floor, that he realized that Ianto and Jack loved one another deeply.

That had been why he'd agonized over Ianto's premature death... That was the reason he'd given himself. Truth be told, he couldn't bear the thought of living while Ianto died.

John arrived home and made his way to the penthouse, eager to see his lover.

He was NOT eager to see the handsome man who stood in his living room while Ianto stood in just a bath robe.

"What the hell is this?"

Ianto turned and flashed him a smile.

"John! You're back! Come have some cake!"

"Cake... what?"

Ianto pointed to the tray on the coffee table that was laden with bite sized cakes in different flavors.

"This is the caterer for the wedding. He brought by some cake samples for us to try." He walked over and tugged John's attache from his hand. "He arrived just as I was getting dressed. Why don't you fix us some coffee and I'll go make myself presentable?"

A quick kiss and he was gone. John was left alone with the handsome (and much younger) caterer.

He shot the man a dark glare and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Sorry to intrude, Mr. Milton, but your mother was insistent that we decide on a cake soon. I had the afternoon free so-"

"Let's be clear on one thing," Jack said. He turned and faced the man. "Don't ever come into my home, to see MY fiance, without me here."

The caterer let out a hearty laugh, which surprised John.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just..." The man wiped at his eyes before he continued. "I've heard the rumors about you two but I didn't believe them until now. You really have changed. For the better."

John opened his mouth to respond...

"And you don't have to worry, sir," the caterer continued. "I have three spouses already. The last thing I need is another to nag me to death. Besides, he's gorgeous, I won't lie, but he's not my type."

"Oh."

The caterer grinned at him. "I'll get the cakes if you start the coffee and we shall never speak of this again."

"Deal!"

Three hours later and they had selected a vanilla cake. It would be ten tiers high, round and would have a deep red frosting. Neither men wanted any sort of décor but knew that John's mother wouldn't hear of it. To keep the peace (but retain their sanity and masculinity) the caterer (whose name was Tylis) suggested that they place small accents in black around and on each tier.

"No flowers or anything girly," was Ianto's only demand.

Tylis sketched out some ideas and they selected black beads to go around the base of each tier as well as both red and black sugar crystals over the tops. The uppermost tier would have silver and black beads covering the top in pace of sugar.

"Well," Tylis asked as they looked at the picture on his computer.

"Perfect," Ianto said. "It's simple, elegant, NOT feminine and will make your mother happy."

"Hm... she'll want something personal," John replied.

"Taken care of." Ianto smiled at him. "I found this picture spheres. They're fist sized balls with hologram pictures you program in. I thought we could get some and program pictures of us and hover them over the cake."

"A great idea!" Tylis said enthusiastically. "I know where to get them. The great thing is we can program them to record the ceremony and then use those images for the cake display."

"Ok..." John really didn't care but would go along with it to make Ianto happy.

"Great! I'll call Madelina and tell her what we've decided."

"Er, Madelina? You call my mother Madelina?"

"Oh, yes, well... she asked me to. What was I supposed to do?"

John felt a headache coming on.

O_O_O_O_O

Callis shook his head at Hart's stupidity. With his desire to save Ianto Jones from death he had made a simple mistake. THAT was why Ianto Jones was now capable of getting pregnant.

He looked again at the test results. On the left of the screen was the sample taken from a pre-death Ianto. On the right was the sample he'd taken of the pregnant Ianto. He could see where the boy's DNA had been altered just enough to allow conception. It meant that the pregnancy itself would wreak havoc on his body and of course there would not be a natural birth.

"Ah, John, dear John, this keeps getting better and better!"

O_O_O_O_O

Ianto frowned as he pulled on his trousers. They were going out to dinner and he wanted to look nice. He hadn't counted on his trousers not fitting.

"You ok?"" asked John as he fastened his cufflinks.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Just my trousers are a bit snug."

John's arms wrapped around his waist. "They look fine to me."

"Hm... You're biased. Well, guess I'll just skip dessert. And maybe do a few sit-ups when we get home."

"I can think of a better way to burn off calories..."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"John... Oh god."

Creak. Moan.

"Yes, oh yes!"

Low and needy.

"Yes, John... That's it!"

More moaning. Much more throaty.

"Yes. Right. _There_."

The bed shook. A very obscene moan.

"Yes, that's it! That's the spot, John!"

The bed jerked. So needy.

"Oh God! Yes yes _YES_!"

The bed damn near lifted itself off the floor for a moment then... stilled.

A sigh, soft and affectionate.

"Feel better?" John asked as he let go of Ianto's left foot. Which felt noticeably more limber.

For his part Ianto smiled languidly. He was leaned back against the headboard wearing only a satin robe and an expression of utter bliss. The kind of bliss that came from having been on the receiving end of a massage.

"Yes, actually." Ianto reached up and pulled his fiancé towards him. "Thank you. I don't know why my feet are so sore lately."

"Sore? more like they're swollen," observed the older man. John rolled them onto their sides. A window showed an impressive view of the city at night. "Have you done anything?" he asked. "Anything that might have overtaxed your body?"

"Besides you?"

"Cheeky little brat."

"Just following your mother along as she drags me to every single person and establishment that can possibly be involved in the planning of a wedding. Hm... think I figured out why my feet hurt."

They shared a laugh.

Ianto snuggled close to John and let out a contented sigh. For the last few days he'd felt very tired and all out of sorts but he had no idea why. Add to that the fact that he was craving the oddest things lately (and he was certain he'd gained a couple extra pounds) and wanting, no, needing more sex. No amount of coffee could keep him awake enough to make it through the day. Only (great) sex and lots of chocolate could do that.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

"Haha."

"What?" John asked. "It would be a good explanation!"

"Don't even joke. In case you haven't noticed, Captain, I am a man from the 21st century."

"True. Ah well, I can dream can't I?"

"Dream away, darling. But it's just a dream."

As they fell asleep, in eachother's arms, life began to move.

O_O_O_O_O

Callis licked his lips and looked at the screen. If he read this correctly then Ianto Jones was nearly three months pregnant. Far enough along that he would soon be showing but not so far along that it would necessarily be noticed just yet.

Soon he would make his move. Soon he would have Ianto in his bed and Hart destroyed. As a bonus he would also have _the child_.

That thought brought a smile to his face. He would have Hart's lover and child and Hart would be dead. All that would be left to deal with would be Harkness. And in a way he had already gotten his revenge on that bastard when he had gone back in time.

He shook his head. Focused, he had to stay focused. Evan Milton had plans for Ianto as well so he would have to be cautious. Not that he was worried about that simpering idiot. He would let Evan have his delusions for a while longer. The money that fool provided would be useful. It would also give him great pleasure to see the look on the weasel's when he lost all his toys.

"Oh, Ianto Jones, you are the destroyer of so many lives and you don't even know it. Yet."

He smiled.

"But you will."

O_O_O_O_O

"I'm fat."

"Oh now, dear," Madelina cooed.

"You're not fat," John said.

Trevor Milton huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He looked at his wife and eldest son. Then he looked at his future son-in-law. This was going to be entertaining. To say that the young man was a match for his son was a severe understatement. He wondered if perhaps Trev- _John_ had bitten off more than he could handle.

Ianto gazed mournfully at his reflection. He was dressed in his wedding suit. It was supposed to be the final fitting. Of course, no one had expected him to gain this much weight. He looked back at the mirror. There was a definite pudge in his midsection. In fact, he was pretty sure that his thighs were a little thicker as well. Was that _jiggle_ he saw? Yes, it was. Jiggle. No matter how he looked at it, he had gotten...

"Fat." He said it again in a flat tone.

"Oh now, sweetheart!"

"But I am."

"Too much dessert."

Ianto shot his lover a dark look. "Piss off."

"What's the matter with you?" John asked curiously. And a bit put off. Just that morning Ianto had been irritable one moment then horny the next. Then irritable the second John had tried to touch him.

"I'm fine," Ianto snipped. "I'm just... fat."

"You're not fat. I'm telling you, just lay off the sweets for a bit. Exercise a little."

The young man yanked off the jacket and tossed it angrily at his lover.

"Maybe if _you_ wouldn't insist on dining out three times a day then keep me up all night with _your_ insatiable sexual appetite."

The family patriarch snorted. Be it a male or female, the '**woman**' in any relationship could easily cut down the '**man**' with a single look. Sort of like the look that Ianto was giving his son now. It was clear who was the '**woman**' in this coupling.

"Ianto!"

The Welshman spun away from John and returned to scrutinizing his appearance. He bit his lip and looked at the mirror. In annoyance he began to undo the buttons of the waistcoat. He tugged at his collar. Why was it so warm... Oh, he felt a little dizzy.

He turned towards John. He opened his mouth.

He threw up.

O_O_O_O_O

It was with an air of self-importance Evan Milton strolled through the halls of the hospital. He had left that stupid wretch of a woman at home in bed. Crying, just because he'd touched her. Pathetic.

_This had better be good_, he thought. He had been pulled away from his bed -his big, comfy bed- an called to the hospital. If he were lucky, his stupid brother had died and he could then forget about the plan. He would already have Ianto in his bed, where he belonged.

Once he was finished here of course.

He reached the private ward that was always reserved for his family and pushed the doors open. Instead of finding his brother laid prone and gasping his last breath, he found the object of his utmost desires hooked up to a series of machines.

"What's going on?" he asked. If that ogre had hurt Ianto, he would personally remove his entrails.

"Oh Evan, Darling!" his mother said in the gayest voice he had ever heard come out of her repulsively made-up mouth. "The most wonderful news!" She clapped her hands in delight and cried, "Ianto's with child!"

The second-born son of the Milton family felt sick.

"_What_?" he choked out.

"Pregnant!" Madelina said. "He's thirteen weeks along. Isn't it wonderful?"

Evan looked at his father. The look of proud was only overshadowed by the joy that came with learning that one was to be a grandparent.

"A grandchild! Isn't that wonderful news!" Trevor boomed. He was positively beaming.

"Fantastic news," Evan muttered.

John watched his brother closely. Ever since he had brought Ianto to Earth he had felt a sort of... danger. The way his brother looked at Ianto made his skin crawl. At first he thought it was because Evan hated anyone but himself getting attention. But now, as he looked at his brother's face, he realized that things had changed. Now Evan was not merely jealous of Ianto. He was jealous because Ianto was with John.

"Evan, can we talk?" he said in a terse tone.

The younger brother looked at him and nodded.

O_O_O_O_O

Sir Carter leaned back in his chair. A cup of coffee sat cooling on the desk and a stack of reports were in need of his signature. But he merely leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

"Still going without shaving, husband?"

He looked up and smiled at Arys. "Hello my wife. What, don't you like it?"

She laughed and ran her twig-like fingers over the beard.

"I like it, makes you look dignified."

"Even with the gray?"

"Especially with." She made herself comfortable on his lap. "He passes through your mind more often these days, doesn't he?"

"Who?"

"Carter, my husband, I give you my heart every moment of every day..."

"So give me your heart in return," he finished. He wrapped his arms around her body. "Those were the vows we spoke on the day we were joined as husband and wife. Why speak them now?"

"Because you are vexed."

"How so?"

"Because of him. Of Blue-Eyes." She smiled softly. "You know don't you? You can feel it, growing inside him."

"Life," Jack said with a smile, soft and gentle as her's. "I feel life. Inside him. You can feel it?"

Arys caressed his cheek. "He and I, the one I know as Blue Eyes, the one you know as The Other Half, we are more alike than different."

She smiled at him, eyes as green as new grass, and said, "You know. You've know since I've known. Since you knew about him."

Carter placed a hand on her stomach. The swell was just starting to show.

"You're both with child. You with mine..."

"Blue Eyes with his." Arys chuckled. "Ironic isn't it? He spent so much time trying to get you back and ends up falling for Blue Eyes. And now they, like we, are having a child." She paused, a frown marring her perfect features. "Are you... jealous of this occurrence?"

Carter smiled at her in the way that he had smiled at only a few people in his long life. First there was a boy, his first love, from is homeworld. The second person was a man with a large nose and a blue box. A woman who believed in fairies until she died. Then there was a young man with blue eyes, coordinating suits and a knack for making the perfect cup of coffee. He was the last one to be awarded that smile before her.

"My beautiful Arys... No," he said. His eyes shone with an emotion that could not be described. It was a good emotion. "No I'm not jealous. All I feel for them both is joy."

"And _love_."

"And love," he confirmed.

Once, so long ago, he held Ianto Jones in his arms for the last time. It was not as he died, it was later, in a room full of dead people. A woman, her name escaped him but he recalled that she never gave in, had just walked out to give him a moment. One last moment to be with his lover. He held Ianto in his arms until the UNIT guards had forced him to leave. Even then, as he pressed his lips to the cold gray ones he had kept silent an admission that haunted him to this day.

"I love him as much now as I did then."

_Back when I was Jack. Back before I forgot how to love. It took meeting Arys for me to remember what love is. Because she and he are so very alike._

O_O_O_O_O

"What do you want, John?"

John turned and slammed his brother against the wall.

"I don't know what's going through that head of yours'," he hissed. "But you lay a finger on Ianto and I will _kill_ you."

"Threatening your own dear brother? How typical of the great John Hart," sneered Evan. "And what makes you think I even care about your little s-slut?"

"Besides the stutter? How about the filthy look in your eyes when you look at him?" John stepped back. "I mean it, touch him and you answer to me."

Evan looked his brother in the eye.

"Why would someone as delicious as him want you? He's far too good for you."

"So you do want him." John narrowed his eyes. "I knew it. I knew it!" He clenched his hands.

He had never been so angry nor so frightened in is whole life.

John had felt it. From the moment he'd returned to Earth he had felt the danger. Not only was Ianto in danger, there was the baby now too.

But there was one thing missing. Evan was a coward. Dangerous, to be sure, but a coward nonetheless. A coward who would never risk getting caught. Who never worked alone.

"Who's helping you?"

O_O_O_O_O

Callis stood inside the room. He watched as Ianto was fussed over by the in-laws. The bump, so small, was noticeable beneath the hospital clothes.

Soon he would take Ianto from Hart. The baby would be a bonus. And it would destroy Hart.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Oh my God, John I'm NOT an invalid!"

John grit his teeth and let go of Ianto's arm (though he still held he door open). At the hospital the doctor had explained to them that since Ianto was from a time period long before male pregnancy was common (and safe) that certain precautions were needed. Ianto might be pregnant but his body was not suited for the task. He would not be able to give birth but at least Caesareans were very easy to do. The doctor recommended lots of rest, special vitamins and light exercise.

Thankfully, the doctor actually encouraged a healthy sex life. Otherwise it was going to be a LONNNNG seven months.

Yes, seven. John heaved a heavy sigh. Male pregnancies lasted for ten months instead of the noen women were accustomed too. Four weeks difference but it seemed like a chasm to John. After all, this was IANTO. The young man had that Welsh temper not to mention he was very good at giving The Look. If there had been any doubt in anyone's mind who wore the pants in this relationship, The Look had told them.

"John?"

The former Time Agent raised an eyebrow at the needy tone.

"Yes?" he asked, his own tone wary.

"Could you rub my feet?"

Okay, how could he say 'no' when Ianto was looking at him with such a sweet, loving expression on his face?

Mood swings. The doctor had warned him that Ianto's emotions might be all over the place. He also said that the hormones would be worse since Ianto was from the past. John had faced many things in his life but none scared him so much as a hormonal, pregnant Ianto Jones.

O_O_O

Evan stormed through his penthouse. He was not in a good mood and he blamed his brother for it. His stupid, selfish, arrogant brother.

_"I don't know what's going through that head of yours' but you lay a finger on Ianto and I will _kill_ you."_

_"I mean it, touch him and you answer to me." _

_"Who's helping you?"_

He growled at the memory.

His entire life he had lived in his brother's shadow. At home, at school, even at work he couldn't escape Trevor Milton/John Hart. When Trevor had left Earth to explore the galaxy Evan had done everything he could to make their father and grandfather see what he was worth. Yet all that mattered to them was Trevor Trevor Trevor. Well, Trevor and Rhiveara. His brother and sister. The apples of dear Daddy and Mommy's eyes. Rhiveara had chosen to become the 51st century equivalent of a nun and Trevor... Trevor had become the infamous (even famous) Captain John Hart. Trevor had traveled the stars and become something of a jaded hero. Nothing Evan did could compare to any of THAT.

His grandfather had chosen the elder Milton son as his heir. That was unacceptable. So Evan had poisoned the old man. It was a slow acting poison. Undetectable unless you knew what to look for.

Big brother coming home was NOT part of the plan. That was why he had enlisted Callis' help. If only the man wasn't such a bastard.

_"I work for myself, you pompous fool. I'm doing you a favor because it helps me. You see, you want to ensure your place as the next head of family and I want to see John Hart destroy himself."_

_"I thought you wanted Ianto Jones?"_

He clenched his teeth.

_"So young and gullible. Rather easy on the eyes as well, isn't he?" _

Evan licked his lips. Yes, Ianto was quite pleasing to look at. It was frightening to him how much he wanted the brat. Every night when he fucked his fiancee it was Ianto's face he saw, Ianto's voice he heard.

He wanted Ianto more than he had ever wanted anything. Even more than the company.

All his life all that had mattered was the company and being better than his brother. But his brother had found something more worthwhile.

"_I began to look around me, to notice the things they'd kept from me. I grew up. I saw how the world really was." _

His brother had found a purpose outside the one that had been chosen for him. First as an explorer, then a Time Agent, a conman and now... A redeemable former bad guy.

It didn't help matters that everyone had heard about the dramatic change in John Hart. On Earth he couldn't go anywhere without hearing someone comment on how GOOD John was. It disgusted him. Everyone thought that John Hart was such a "great guy".

Evan slammed his fist against the wall.

"You might be everyone's hero right now, Johnny, but there's one thing you've forgotten."

He raised his bloodied hand to his face.

"You can be dead and still be a hero."

His tongue lapped at the blood.

O_O_O

"Well? How does it look?" Ianto asked.

John and his mother studied the newly fitted suit. It had been altered to accommodate Ianto's growing stomach. The suit consisted of black trousers and a knee-length black jacket with a deep red waistcoat and black shirt. The jacket was fitted at the waist and kept closed by an inner zipper. In place of a tie there was a deep red oval jewel.

"Wow..." John said.

Ianto looked up and met his lover's eyes in the mirror.

"Okay, first thing, you're biased. Second, isn't it considered bad luck for you to see me in this before the vows?"

Madelina laughed and waved her hands excitedly. "And look at how well that custom worked to keep marriages stable in the past, dear!" She stood, clapped her hands and said, "You look so handsome. I can't believe that the wedding is almost here."

"Yeah, before he really starts to show..."

"John!" His mother shot him a dirty look. "You know it has nothing to do with that. We want you to be able to have a proper wedding holiday before the next part of the inspections. You know good and well that the date was set when none of us knew Ianto was pregnant." She got teary-eyed (as she was wont to do) as she thought of the baby. "Oh, this is so exciting! Look at the time! John, you best hurry and try on your suit while Ianto and I go check with the caterers. Don't dally now, we have lots to plan and not much time."

"Yes Mother." John kissed Ianto cheek. "You do look... wonderful." He smiled at Ianto. "I can't wait until we're married."

"Then I'll be Ianto Jones-Milton."

"Jones-Hart, actually." At the curious look he added, "I legally changed my name to John Hart after the Time Agency fell. So the name you'll be taking is Hart."

"Ah. So when our vows are said..."

"It's tradition for the clergyman to state first the name I was born with followed immediately by my legal name. After that it will just be my legal name."

"I rather prefer your legal name. Oh, no offense, Madelina."

"None taken, darling." She shooed them both towards the dressing rooms. "Hurry now. The hologram of the cake is waiting for us. I can't wait to see it!"

As they made their way behind the curtains she called out:

"And John, keep your hands to yourself! You'll have plenty of time for THAT on your wedding night!"

"Mother!"

Madelina smiled knowingly and picked up her wine glass.

O_O_O

Four days later found Ianto standing in the New London Cathedral. It was beautiful. It could hold a few hundred people. There were wooden pews, a long aisle to walk down, high curved ceiling, stained glass windows and mini chandeliers hung from the ceiling (for an example, no spaces, http:/ tinyurl . com/ 3de5wm). It was the perfect place for them to get married.

He tuned and looked at the pew nearest him. In one week's time all the pews would be draped in red and black satin (hand spun by merchants on a planet John called Hun'ihyl). The alter would be covered with pure white satin and they would kneel before it, hands joined. As they were both male (and NOT feminine) they would walk down the aisle, first John then Ianto. John's father would be with the clergyman behind the alter. There would be no groomsmen as John had disassociated himself from most of his friends and Ianto didn't really have any friends in this time.

"Nice place for a wedding, isn't it?"

He spun and cursed.

"Ooh, I can see why he keeps you around," Evan said. He licked his lips as he appraised the young man before him. "Do you kiss HIM with that mouth?"

"Something you wanted?"

"You sure you want me to answer that?"

Ianto tensed as Evan stepped into his personal space. He had made a promise to John not to be alone with his brother if he could help it. There was something about the other Milton son that made Ianto feel the need for a shower.

_"I truly believe that he would have murdered my sister had she not found her own path ."_

John didn't trust his brother. It was as if he feared what his brother might do.

"You are so perfect," Evan said. He stepped closer and blew lightly on Ianto's face. "I could give you anything you desire."

Ianto swallowed. "I thought you were engaged."

"That bitch? Not worth my time. You on the other hand..." Evan ran the tip of his finger up Ianto's trembling arm. "I would take all the time in the world with you."

"I'm getting married to your brother."

"That could change."

Irritated, Ianto stepped away. "I don't want it to change. I love John and I am going to spend the rest of my life with him. End of story."

In anger Evan shoved him against the wall and kissed him.

"Mmph!" Ianto struggled to free himself. Being kissed by Evan Milton was like being forced to roll around in the dirt. He felt violated and disgusting. He felt...

...something move inside him.

Evan staggered back and stared at Ianto. He reached out and placed his hand against the small bump. The baby kicked again. It was a slight sensation, barely felt, but he DID feel it.

"This should be MINE."

"You're insane."

He looked up at Ianto. He had never felt such desire as he did now. The way Ianto looked at him, the anger and the fear, was so beautiful.

"You being here has made me this way."

"Me?" Ianto put his hands on his stomach in a feeble attempt to protect the baby.

"Yes you. You... You walk into my life and all I can think about is getting you naked-"

"Stop it."

"Holding you in my arms and kissing you."

"I said stop it."

"Every night I dream about you. Whenever I'm fucking her, I pretend it's you."

"STOP IT!"

"Ianto.." He had Ianto pressed against the wall again. He ground his crotch into Ianto and mouthed wetly at his neck.

He was in heaven. For about two seconds.

Then he found himself facing the barrel of John's gun.

"I warned you. I told you to stay away from him."

The two brothers stared at each other. Anger and hatred rolled off of them in spades. For the first time Ianto could see they had the same eyes. Blue and full of animosity at the universe. There was also jealousy in Evan's eyes. It was a feeling that was so deep-rooted it had become a part of him.

"I was just saying how... happy I am that he's becoming a part of our family."

"Give me one god reason why I shouldn't kill you?" John said.

"Besides the fact that we're brothers?" Evan sneered. "How about this then. Do you have any proof that I've done something? Can you take that risk, Johnny?"

John tightened his grip on the gun. If he killed his brother he would have to come up with a very convincing story to keep himself from being arrested. Just because his reputation had been getting better that didn't mean he could get away with murder. Even if he felt it justified. There was also the fact that he knew Evan wasn't working alone. Whoever he was working with would be in a position to hurt Ianto.

He despised what he was about to do.

"Get out. I want you off this planet by tomorrow morning."

Evan glanced at Ianto then back at John.

"You'd get married without your beloved brother?"

"I don't care if I have a wedding or not. I'm going along with this to appease our parents and because Ianto wants it. So yeah," John said coldly. "I can easily get married without you around. So get off my planet."

With one last look at Ianto, Evan all but ran out the door.

John pulled Ianto to him, held him in a tight grip.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"John, I said I'm fine."

The older man lay his hand on his lover's stomach.

"If he had hurt you I swear I would have-"

Ianto kissed him. "I know. But he didn't."

John pressed his face into Ianto's shoulder. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if he'd been a few minutes later.

"John, take me home."

O_O_O

"Sir Carter, Lady Arys is packed and ready to go."

The bearded man looked up and smiled at the young attendant. Once, when he was a very different man, he would have flirted with the young girl. That was a lifetime ago. He was not that man anymore.

"Tell her I'll just be a few minutes. I want to take a few more pictures."

"Yes sir."

He turned back to the fountain he'd been taking pictures of.

They were on their way to Earth to attend the wedding of John Hart (born Trevor Milton) and Ianto Jones. It was a two week journey from their planet so they had turned it into a holiday. Now they were only a few days away.

It would be good to see Ianto again. To see him happy and alive. He wondered... would Ianto recognize him if he saw him? Not that he was going to get that close. There was no way he was going to cause trouble for Ianto. Especially with the baby on the way.

_Maybe one day, _he mused. _Maybe we can all get together. Me and John. Ianto and Arys. Our children. We can all be as a family should be._

He smiled. No, he couldn't wait to see Ianto again. Even if it was at a distance.

O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC

Next time: The. Wedding!


End file.
